The Vampires Kiss
by Trom Kehra
Summary: Ed and Al are scent onto another mission, with some help as well, though what they find in this small town could haunt them till the end of their days, as well as Roy's.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Rain beats the ground as dark ominous clouds cover the night sky as a carriage speeds through the night the only light about them being the terrible strikes that attack the land. A shadowed man holds the rains for the horses though even their eyes seemed to glow in the night with red evil. In the carriage is a young man looking scornfully at his captor, a calm and collected man dressed in black looking like that of a lord of a grand castle. His hands resting on a cane in which he obviously didn't need. His face handsome though terribly pale, he smiles showing his even whiter teeth, his canines much too long for the young man's taste.

The young man himself wearing a military uniform. Obviously he had been beaten to join the older man on this joy ride from hell. His hands and feet bound, with a gag in his mouth, his hair short with a mustache.

"I'm sorry to have to be taking you away like this colonel Bradley… But my child she wishes to have you as hers, and what she wants is what I shall give to her." The older man smiles all the more, "I can see her kiss on your neck." Bradley only glares giving a warning growl through his gag.

"MASTER!" comes a husky voice from outside.

"What is it?" The older man growls obviously not liking to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry but there's someone still following us!" The voice finishes.

"I see…" He looks to Bradley smiling sweetly, "It seems your dogs are coming for you…" He rests his index finger under the young man's chin lifting his head, "I told them I'd kill you if they came…"

Bradley's eyes widen at the sight before him, 'HELP ME!' He knew the man before him was going to kill him but those teeth he feared his death would be a slow one. Moaning at the feeling of the mans teeth in his neck, he quickly starts trying to get away, though is slowly put in a trance by the man before him, his body feeling so heavy, his thoughts groggy, oh how he wished he could get away.

Both look to right door seeing it being swung open, the older man moves away from the young man, blood dripping from his mouth as he hisses, Bradley looks at his men smiling lightly, as he falls against the cushions of the carriage. Watching the monster before him being murdered, his heart stabbed with a silver dagger and his head quickly sliced right off from his body. Though Bradley quickly falls into unconsciousness.

(TBC)

Roy and Ed: Wha? King Bradley?

Al: But isn't he supposed to be a humonculi too?

Trom::Sighs: Yes but the thing is, is that I started this fic before I knew that so I'm not really going to change it. I know it wont make much sense but dang it Bradley can be so sweet!

Ed: But he's one of the bad guys!

Trom::Grumbles: Thank you captain obvious…. The point it I didn't know when I started this fic, so I'm not going to change a large decision from when I first made it, I'd have to change a lot of the story and well I wrote it all down already::pouts.:


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The sun slowly moves through the sky giving light to the people of east central as the people that reside in this city work busily through the day merely trying to make a good days work. A young woman vibrant with a smile on her slightly tanned face, walks up to the main office of the state military of this lovely city. She pauses for a moment looking at the office her emerald green eyes look in disbelief of what she's looking at. "Finally… I made it!" She says to herself as she begins to walk once again to her main destination, the military headquarters. Her dark curly brown hair bounces in the movement of each step she takes looking around at the windows and some of the people that are busily working trying to keep the state under some form of control.

Her attention is quickly taken by the guard of the gate, wearing the standard military uniform, his eyes firm with little amusement about them, "May I help you miss?"

She smiles, "Yes, I'm here to see Colonel Mustang, I'm a new recruit."

"Do you have your papers?" He speaks up matter of fact.

Her emerald eyes widen trying to remember if she even BROUGHT her transfer forms. "Uuuugh… hold on one second!" she smiles nervously looking around her brown brief case, thin with only about five or six folders in it, 'not there! Oh Crap!' she quickly closes it; she starts patting her clothing to see where they could be. 'I know I brought them!'

The man looks curiously, "Miss… Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes! I do" she looks up and quickly smiles nodding quickly.

The guard nods and goes back to get the checklist.

She starts checking her pockets seeing if she can find them anywhere! Her black pencil skirt obviously having NO pockets she moans to herself in aggravation, 'how could I have forgotten it TODAY!' not finding the forms in the outside pockets of her pale pink jacket, she quickly opens it and looks at the inside of her jacket. 'AH-HA!' She smiles pulling out some folded up papers. "Here you are sir!" she smiles buttoning up her form-fitting jacket, hiding her white blouse underneath.

The guard takes the papers opening them and nods slowly, "Alright Dr. Reed, he's waiting for you, on the second floor, office number 247." He walks back to his little booth opening the gate doors for her. "Have a good day ma'am."

She smiles nodding to the guard, who gives her, her paper work back. She walks to the front doors of the building walking in she meets up with the secretary who quickly asks her where she's going. "I'm going to office number 247."

"I see, well take the elevator and take a right you can't miss it." The young woman smiles her face seemingly kinder than that of the guard. "Good luck."

"Thank you." She walks up to the elevator, pushing the button for up she awaits her ride up to her new advisor. 'Maybe they'll FINALLY give me a military uniform. All they gave me in central was paper work! I'm a doctor not a secretary!' She sighs seeing out of the corner of her eye something small and red. She slowly turns her head to see who it might be. Though she only sees a young man with a red jacket, with beautiful blonde hair. 'Oh wow…. It's so pretty, I bet girls tell him it looks real nice all the time.'

The young man turns to her feeling her eyes on him, "What!" He grumbles obviously not happy.

Shocked by the young mans out burst, though suddenly realized she'd been staring at him, "Forgive me, I just noticed your hair it's very lovely."

The young man blinks a couple times, a slight flush showing on his face. "Uuugh…." He turns to the elevator seeing that it's opened for them. He and the woman walk in, "Second floor please…" He speaks up trying not to sound to flustered.

She smiles pushing it, 'Same floor as me.' She smiles at him, "Do many young woman talk to about your hair?"

The young man blush becomes darker, "No…" He speaks up trying not to squeak out his thoughts he scratches at it with a white-gloved hand.

"Well it's very lovely!" She smiles waiting for the doors to open once more.

He looks to her hair seeing that it's up in a ponytail seeing curls at the end of her hair. "Must be hard to take care of your hair." He grins widely trying to hide his blush by sounding confident.

She smiles shacking her head, "No not really my hair naturally curls at the end, been that way since I was born!"

The young man looks at her shocked, his golden eyes looking at her in utter shock, "Really?"

"Yup." She sees that the door's slowly opening, "Well this is my stop, where are you going?"

"Room 247." The young man grumbles.

Dr. Reed blinks in shock, "That's where I'm going as well. I'm rather new here."

"Oh?" the young man smiles, "well I can take yea there."

"That would be very nice." Following the young man to the said room. "So are you a student here, or are you someone's son-"

"I work here."

Dr. Reed stops in utter disbelief, 'a young man…. Wait…' The young man turns to her seeing that she's stopped, his hands behind his head. "Is…. Are you… Full Metal?"

Ed smiles very proud of himself, "The one and only!"

"But you can't be more than…"

"I'm 16 I'll be 17 soon! Though I can see why you're shocked I AM the youngest to pass the test!" Ed swings back around to their destination.

"I'm just so shocked, I didn't think I'd ever meet you!" Dr. Reed smiles putting out her hand to shake his own, "I'm Sarah Reed, I'm going to be one of the field doctors around here, or least I think I am, with how things have been going on I doubt it." Sarah looks to the door of their desire, slightly depressed, Ed having shaken her hand.

"Well it's better to try and not succeed than to not try at all right?" Ed smiles.

Sarah smiles nodding, "You're very correct there." Sarah looks to Ed curiously, "Why don't you have a military uniform."

Ed looks to Sarah trying not to look too upset, "They couldn't make one for me and they're still working on getting me one."

Sarah looks in disbelief, "How long have you been working with the military?"

Ed looks up thoughtfully, "About five years now."

"I'm never going to get a uniform….." Sarah exasperates.

Ed smiles at her patting her back, "No it's just cause they didn't have uniforms for twelve years olds. I'm sure they'll get you yours soon, me I just don't want to wear one!"

Sarah blinks a couple times, and nods, "I see, well thank you for your help, it was very lovely talking to you Mr. Elric." Sarah bows and walks into the office first, seeing the people working busily once more, and seeing a closed office behind them.

"May I help you?" Asks a woman her hair, also blond, but not as dark as Elrics, her eyes an interesting color of red. Her face firm and matter of fact.

"I have an appointment with Colonel Mustang." Sarah salutes quickly.

Risa returns the salute and nods, both putting down their hands, "He's in his office, he's expecting you."

Sarah nods and walks up to the door knocking on it.

"Come in." Comes a firm voice.

Sarah sighs trying to help her self with her confidence, she opens the door and closes it behind herself. The man before her was beautiful, his black hair slightly spiky but still his face a light tan with brown eyes; she walks up to his desk saluting him. "Second Lieutenant Sarah Reed reporting for duty!"

Roy slowly looks up from his paper work then to his clock, "You're late…"

"I'm sorry sir!" Sarah mentally beats herself into a pulp trying to think of a way she could have avoided that.

Roy sighs, sitting back in his seat he salutes her, both put their hands down and he looks to the couches, "Sit." Sarah looks to the couches and quickly sits. Roy looks through some papers reading something rather quickly, "So you're a field doctor?" Roy looks at her curiously only getting a quick nod from Sarah, "Rather young aren't you?"

"I'm a fast learner you could say." Sarah tries to joke.

Roy only raises an eyebrow to this comment, and then looks down at the paper work, "You use alchemy I see."

"Yes, they suggested I be a field doctor because of it." Sarah speaks up once more.

"I see…" Roy speaks up with little interest, "Well everything seems be in order, I'll give you your orders later, you're uniform will arrive tomorrow. Most likely you'll end up going with the Elric brothers."

Sarah nods, though jumps at the sudden slamming of the door behind her, she looks to see the young man from before. "Mr… Elric…"

Roy looks up glaring at Edward, "Full Metal if you haven't noticed I'm having a conference with someone!"

"You're giving Al and me a babysitter?" Ed growls.

"No! I'm sending you a field doctor, she's more than worthy to go with you! She works with both Auto-mail AND physical wounds. She's also a great alchemist, but then again you'd know that if you'd showed a little more patience!" Roy growls right back.

Ed looks at Roy taken aback about what he'd just heard, "Auto-mail…"

Sarah looks to Ed curiously, "Do… You have Auto-mail Mr. Elric?"

"Full Metal!" Roy growls.

Sarah jumps again fearful for herself, "Full metal…"

"Yea…" Ed grumbles.

"I see…" Sarah looks at her lap feeling a little silly, 'of course he does or Mustang-san wouldn't have said anything about it.'

"There's an old castle out west of here, there have been more and more complaints about it recently and I want you to investigate it form me, no ones lived in it for the past thirty… fourty years so there's nothing that should really be dangerous about it." Roy gets out calming a little from Ed's outburst.

"So you want me to go check it out and see what people are complaining about right? Fine I'll be back in a couple days…" Ed turns around walking right back out the door.

Roy glares at Ed, "Full Metal! I'm not finished!"

"If there's no one there, then why should I take Reed with me?" Ed points out the obvious.

"For field experience?" Roy points out the even more obvious.

Ed tries his hardest to spit something right back at the man, though only ends up grumbling as he leaves.

Roy sighs, looking to Sarah he smiles lightly, "You're train leaves tomorrow at three your uniform should be at the dorms at noon so you should have plenty of time to get ready." He watches her nod slowly. He looks back down to his work, "You're dismissed."

Sarah stands up saluting her higher officer and walks out the door leaving him to his work. Roy looks up at the door smiling to himself, 'Rather lovely looking lady… maybe I can get her to go to dinner with me…' the phone next to him distracting him from his dirty thoughts about his new helper. "Hello?"

"Roy! Hey buddy! How're things at your office?" Hughes cheerful voice speaks up.

Roy sighs knowing he'd call, "Fine considering the new member."

"Oh?" The sound of Hughes voice makes it obvious that he's smiling.

"You wouldn't have something to do with her being over here do you?" Roy growls.

"Oh of course not!"

Roy for some reason seriously doubted that, "Anyway what's up?"

"Well from what I've heard there's something more going on about her than her file says, she's studied many medicines but some of them are rather odd." Hughes speaks up sounding completely serious.

"Oh?" Roy speaks up curiously, sitting back in his seat waiting to hear this out.

"Well it seems that she looked into almost every kind of medicine available, even those that wouldn't normally be looked into. Her fiancé was dying it seems and she was looking for what she could do to help him. Unfortunately he died before she could find his cure." Hughes speaks up.

Roy sighs, "What kind of medicine's did she look into?"

"Well some could say prehistoric! It seemed so silly for her to be looking at medicines that haven't been used for hundreds of years, also it seems she's looked into, well believe it or not vampires." Hughes holds the phone slightly away from his ear hearing Roy laugh loudly on the other side.

"Mythical creatures are her thing, Eh? I wouldn't worry too much about it." Roy speaks up about to putting the phone down. 'Real cute!'

(SC)

Sarah runs up to Ed seeing that he's still a little upset with his commanding officer, "Ed."

He turns to her sighing and trying to be a little more chipper. "Hey."

"Roy wanted me to tell you about when we're leaving-"

"Right away?" Ed grumbles.

"No…. Tomorrow at three, I guess this isn't that serious of a mission so why rush into it? Besides my uniform is coming in tomorrow." Sarah points out.

Ed nods, and sighs once more, "Well I'll introduce you to my little brother, he's a real nice guy." Ed smiles happily. Sarah smiles nodding following the older teen.

(TBC)

Trom: Yea not a great start but hey it's something ;.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All three wait on the train to get to their destination, Sarah's meeting with Al went well she found him to be kind and intelligent. She told him her thoughts of him so far which quickly mad the young man blush. Ed simply smiled more than happy to just SEE his brother blush or show ANY emotion for that matter. It was a difficult thing but true enough he returned his brothers body back. Still Ed found himself obligated to stay with the military, also he got to meet so many people and got to move around as much as he wanted. Al came along because it's what he had been doing for the past few years why change it now?

Ed looks out the window of the train deep in his own thoughts while Al and Sarah play some poker with one another. Paying little attention to the world passing by him Ed rests his head against the headrest of his seat trying to get some form of sleep.

(Ed's dream)

Ed looks around seeing the flowers under his feet have bloomed sweetly and dance gently in the wind. He attention is brought to a young woman who for some reason reminds him of Sarah, though her hair is blond instead of brown. She turns to him with a gentle smile, her hair caressing her face at the winds demands. She turns back to the cliff before her feet with nothing leading down below except for a quick death.

Ed looks to her nervously, "Sarah!"

She smiles at him more brightly before turning back to said cliff looking at it. She simply jumps off it with out a care in the world.

Ed's eyes widen, "SARAH!" He runs after her jumping off as well watching her fall in front of himself he narrows his body to fall faster only to see something strange happen, feathers start leaving her back and quickly hit Ed in the face. 'What the?'

Gigantic angelical wings grow out of Sarah's back bursting through the back of her shirt, Ed eyes widen at the sight and ultimate beauty of pure snow white wings. Though terror quickly crosses his face as he starts falling and her wings are lifting her into the air. "Sarah!" Ed yells out as he passes her.

She looks to him and grabs his hands pulling on them, causing her to fall slightly, though with a swift flap she quickly evens out and balances, and quickly starts moving back up. Ed nervously looks up to see the gentle smile of his rescuer, he smiles back looking down seeing that she wont let go.

"Ed…"

Ed's eyes slowly open to see Sarah look at him with a gentle smile on her face her hair brown once more. "Mmmm?"

"It's time to wake up we're here."

Ed looks around seeing that the train has stopped for the night, and that they've arrived at their destination. "Ok!" He speaks up trying to sound awake.

She smiles brightly at him and walks over to Al helping him with the luggage. Ed rubs his head, thinking about the dream he had, 'weird…' Ed follows his comrades off the train to the quaint little town before them, small but none the less quaint. "Lets look for a place to stay we'll check out this scary place tomorrow, when it's light out. Sarah, Al and I will check the castle you go around and see what the complaints are about."

Sarah nods as they walk along seeing the buildings and very quickly find an Inn. "Well shall we?" Sarah speaks up walking into the inn getting them some rooms to stay in for the night.

(SC)

The next morning went easily enough Ed and Al left for the castle and Sarah went around for information. Ed looks up at the old thing, which had obviously not been tended to for years. "How could anyone live here?" Ed remarks more to himself than anyone else.

"Well we wont know until we see for our selves isn't that right Nii-san?" Al speaks up sounding chipper.

Ed nods as they both walk past the main gate and move to the front door, knocking a couple times Ed looks up to Al wondering what he's doing, "The report said no one lives here."

"Well there's no point in being rude if someone does!" Al points out.

Ed shrugs his shoulders walking in with Al both looking in at the old building. Both looking in shock at it's size, cob webs everywhere, dust on the railings of the stairs and some on the floor. Old pictures of lords and ladies hang from the walls their names at the bottoms of the frames. Suits of armor old some standing on their feet two are three having been knocked over. Though the real shock was that this was only the entry hall.

The brothers walk forward trying to ride themselves of this shock, Ed smiles and laughs nervously, "Man! They had it good!"

"Yea…" Al gets out still consumed by the entire place. They both meet the end of the hall way and find three ways to go, to their front a large set of stairs red carpentry almost looking like a form of velvet red with golden rims. The stairs wound around the castle to their backs to where the second floor must be, which could easily be seen from the entry hall. To their right a closed though small door comparatively to the rest of the house. To their left is a large opening of a door seeming to be another hallway. "Maybe we should have brought Sarah with us…" Al looks around still taken by the place. Ed looks up seeing a gigantic sky light with painted glass, he looks down to see the pictures, though finds none since the sun is not out that day. 'oh well…'

Ed sighs blinking a couple times, "I'll take the stairs."

"I'll take the left hallway!" Al waves both walking the their said directions.

Ed turns back to Al leaning over the railing, "Hey Al! We'll meet in this room when we're done with our searches ok?"

"Right nii-san!" Al speaks up happily.

Ed smiles and starts running up the stairs to see a hallway of rooms, the hallway being very wide he didn't find it too surprising since the entire place seemed to have a theme to make Ed feel smaller than he truly is. Seeing that there are only eight rooms on this floor, he guessed they're very large rooms. He walks up to the first one on his right to find it locked, 'interesting… oh well.' He sighs and walks to the one to his left finding it open. 'Ah-ha!' He smiles to himself seeing it to be a sitting room, chairs and cushions all over the room covered in dust from disuse. He closes the door and looks to the next one find it to be a large bath.

He looks around to find the floor to be tilled porcelain, a gigantic tub that couldn't be more than ten meters in diameter. He looks at the edge finding that it's made of gold the tub itself having been built into the ground of the castle is made with marble. Though the odd thing about it was there's water in the tub. Ed pulls off his white glove dipping his hand into the water, 'it's still warm…' He quickly gets up and looks around finding that there's another door leading to the hallway and he quickly takes it.

He opens the door across from his only to find a room with no windows. He looks rather displeased about the thought though quickly finds a candle in which he lights. The room aluminates to the dull flicker of the candle, looking around he finds the strangest thing, it's a woman's room, a bed before him with white silks from the distant lands. A dresser made of an old wood cherry from the looks of it, next to it a smaller dresser though in the form of a table seemingly meant to help a woman prepare herself since it's holding up a large mirror.

Ed still looks around finding little things like the closet though suddenly feels a chill on the back of his neck and a whisper at his ear. Stopping in his place he turns slightly seeing no one at his back. He turns once more to find a woman. Ed quickly blushes at the woman's state of attire.

Her long black hair covering her free breasts and a simple pink sash, that didn't help since one could easily see right through it, wrapped around her waist reaching the floor exposing her left leg to the young man.

Ed backs away bowing quickly, "I'M SO SORRY!" Ed turns trying to back away before embarrassing himself any more. He quickly reaches the sites of the door only to watch be quickly closed by what seemed to be the wind itself. Ed's eyes widen as his light quickly goes out. Feeling that chilling wind once more and the whisper in his ear Ed officially freaks out, and tries touching the walls with his frightened hands, only to find cooled fingers in their wake.

"Don't leave me yet… my lovely prince…" The woman's voice rings in Ed's ears, causing him to blush.

"I… I wish that you'd turn on some lights in here, or light some candles or something! I want to leave with out making an idiot of myself!" Ed growls trying to hid his blush.

"If you love the light so much… you must give me something in return…" the woman's voice speaks up once more, though more to Ed's left ear.

Ed backs away not even feeling the woman's presence get closer to himself, "Wha-what!"

"A kiss." The sound of the woman's voice makes Ed think that she's smiling at him.

Ed blushes all the more, and quickly begins to stutter, "I… uuuggh…. A-as long as you turn… the l-lights on f-first!" Though Ed quickly starts mentally beating himself down 'Right make it worse that you saw her naked, now you have to kiss her and see her nacked. Ed you idiot, idiot!'

"Very well…" She smiles as all the candles in the room light up making the woman's nakedness more obvious to Ed which only causes him to blush all the more. She smiles at him stealing his lips and a gentle kiss.

Ed blinks for a moment, noticing her lips are nearly frozen to the touch. Though he quickly falls into bliss as the woman cups his face, everything seemingly just passing him by. He doesn't even notice that the young woman's lips have left his own. She smiles at her success and unclips the buckle holding his shirt in place. She smiles seeing that the young man still hasn't noticed a thing, she slowly drags her fangs against his tan skin causing blood to seep out into little droplets. Licking them, she finally digs her fangs into his neck pulling them out once more she drinks from her newfound sources of blood.

A couple of drinks she runs her tongue along the two new holes she'd made, though they quickly scare over. She brings her lips to his ear, "Now young man, tell your friends that you have found nothing and be on your way…"

She backs away seeing the emotionless face of the young man before her. His blood slowly drips down a corner of her mouth. She looks at him and buckles his shirt back together, and smiles at him, "Go." He nods and turns leaving to the room that he and Al had designated as their meeting place.

(SC)

Ed walks down the steps slowly leaving his stupor, blinking as he makes it the bottom of the steps. He looks up and only shrugs his shoulders, "Nii-san!" Ed looks to his young brother trying not to seem too out of it. Al looks to his brother worriedly, "Nii-san are, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine just a little sleepy is all." Ed rubs his eyes feeling slightly light headed and anxiety way on him.

"Oh…" Al only nods, though finds it odd that his brother would be sleepy at three in the after noon. Not worrying about it too terribly much he looks back to the path he had taken, "I didn't find anything down there. What about you nii-san?"

Ed shakes his head, "Nah, I didn't find anything either, just some rooms." Ed sighs looking around the place. "Lets go I don't thing we're going to find anything here." Al nods in agreement with his brother both leaving the castle.

The young woman from before smiles watching them both leave her castle from the darkness of the hallway. She grins at them both loving their little out fits, his companion looking just like her new pet though taller, a hair tie and a black jacket instead of read "I'll be seeing you soon, young man…" She turns walking back to her room, still completely naked.

(SC)

Ed and Al get back to the town the Ed can't help but unconsciously rub at his neck, it feeling soar. He'd been trying to ignore it but it still wouldn't go away, 'Man did I hurt myself up their… how stupid could I have been to hurt my neck? Maybe it was those beds we slept in last night, they were so uncomfortable!'

"Nii-san?" All gets out worriedly.

"Yea?" Ed leaves his neck alone.

"Are you alright?" Al looks to his brother trying to examine him from his point of view.

Ed waves his brother away, "I just slept weird last night, guess I hurt my neck or something like that."

"Ah." Al nods and smiles in relief.

"Boys!" Sarah runs up to both the boys looking rather worried.

"What did you find out?" Ed speaks up first.

"Well there have been people slowly disappearing these last couple months. Children mostly, most of them in their mid teens. I heard from a group of boys that they go to the castle to show they're not afraid of it, since everyone says it's haunted, it's cursed. Though the one that caught my attention was that it's said that there's a vampire in the castle." Sarah sounds very serious about the last reason for the said disappearances.

"Vampires? You're joking right?" Ed looks at her like she'd told them a really bad joke.

"Well it has been proven that certain alchemists over a hundred years ago tried to do human experiments and one-"

"Oh please! The only thing that can come from human alchemy is humonculi, and Chimeras, Chimera's are too dumb if made wrong and the others well they do what they can to hide their other side. The humonculi have their own agenda as far as I know so none of them would be here." Ed points out. "Now lets get back home and get our report in."

"But sir… We haven't explained about why these kids are disappearing!" Sarah points out.

Ed sighs, she did have a point but there were no serial killers around the area much less vampires so this had to be investigated. Scratching his head Ed looks to Al and back to Sarah, "You guys go on home there's no real danger here just an unsolved mystery. I'll stay behind and try to figure out what's going on with the kids. I'll stay for about two weeks and see if I find anything."

Sarah looks rather displeased with Ed's decision and looks to Al, who doesn't look to pleased either. She sighs and turns to Ed, "Sir I'll stay to help you!"

Ed looks at Sarah a little shocked, "Wh-"

"Well when we do find the person who's either kidnapping these citzens don't you think there should be two of us since the said person should be considerably strong? Some of the people that have disappeared are strong people so wouldn't it make sense for the capture to be stronger?" Sarah points out saluting Ed the entire time.

Ed thinks about it for a moment and nods, "Yea that would make sense."

"I'm not leaving either then!" Al points out, he smiles at Sarah happy that she made a very good point.

Ed turns to his brother and smiles at the eagerness of both of them, "Alright… But first lets get back to the Inn I'm tired…" Ed grumbles, both nod and head toward the hotel.

(TBC)

Trom: Oh noes Ed gets bit XP!

Ed::shivers: That was creepy…. :rubs at his neck:

Trom::grins just wait till later chapters…

Ed: What?

Trom: Nothing X3!

Japanese words:

Hai: yes

Nii-san: Big brother

Gomen: sorry

Thank you everyone that commented. I'm sorry but I can't respond, ff wont let me :tear: Still I think you for commenting !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Ed had immediately headed for his and Al's room, falling asleep, as he hit the pillow, not bothering to take off any articles of clothing. Sarah sighs worriedly; she'd noticed something different about Ed but didn't really want to say anything. 'He seemed… paler… like he became suddenly anemic… but…' She shakes her head rubber her forehead with her finger tips, 'It might be something that normally happens for him and I don't know it. The boys past, well since I don't know anything about it I can't do much.' Sarah jumps at the sound of a knock on her door, she sighs hearing Al's voice, "Come in."

Al opens the door slowly and closes it just as quietly. He turns to her bowing slightly, "Sorry to bother, I was wondering if I could have some company while my nii-san rests."

Sarah smiles gently, "Of course, I actually wanted to ask you a couple of questions." She walks over to a table sitting at it she offers a chair to him he happily obliges.

"I'm sorry for my nii-san… he… normaly doesn't act like this…" Al speaks up looking down at the table at his folded hands.

"It's nothing really I actually wanted to ask you some medical questions about your brother. You know so I know that he doesn't have any allergies or anything." Sarah points out.

"Oh of course!" Al sits up smiling happy to help out anyway.

Sarah sighs thinking for a moment, "Is he allergic to any kind of medication that you know of?"

"No not really." Al speaks thoughtfully.

"Hmmm… Does he have a past be being anemic?" Sarah speaks matter-of-fact.

"What's anemic?" Al blinks looking rather confused, knowing nothing of medical science.

"Anemia is when one has either lost a great deal of blood, or has trouble keeping nurturance in the blood stream, normally this can be fixed by taking vitamins or taking iron tablets. Still it can become a serious problem." Sarah gives out the information that's obviously been memorized to heart.

"No he's never had those kind of problems… Why?" Al brows furrow slightly, looking obviously worried, more so with each word.

Sarah sighs thinking over the reasons why Ed would look so pale, 'Even a person that has been terribly frightened isn't that pale… I'm surprised Al didn't notice!'

"Dr. Reed?" Al speaks up worried for his older brother.

Sarah looks up seeing that she's being called, "Oh it's just that… Well I noticed that when you boys returned Ed looked, well pale, not in a manner that you'd think would be from a cause of being frightened. It's like, he bleed… but there were no signs of laceration, no hemorrhaging, especially to look that pale… he'd have to at least lost… two, two and half pints of blood. I know you'd have noticed something." Sarah doesn't even notice the boy next to her slowly stiffening with each word the spills from her educated lips.

"R… Reed-san?" The young man next to the young woman sounding terrified.

Sarah turns to Al not realizing that she'd frightened the boy, "Oh Al I'm sorry!"

"Is… Is my brother… going to die?" Al speaks up with what nerve he has left, his voice squeaking slightly. 'No this can't be I just got my body back, I need to help brother get his!'

"Oh no my dear…" She walks up to the boy giving him a hug, "He's going to be fine, we'll get him back to central and get him on some iron and he'll be better in no time."

Al nods slowly relaxing a little in the comforting grace of Sarah's arms, though blushes slightly since this is one of the first female hugs he's gotten since returning to his body. "Well what happened to him?"

Sarah shakes her head, "I don't know… We'll have to examine him to see what's wrong, but we'll have to wait for him to awaken."

"Why?" Al looks up to the doctor.

"It bugs me not getting the consent of my patients before I examine them. Just something I just do." She smiles at the young man patting his head and walks back over to the table, Al's comfort leaving him he looks to the ground finding her form of thought understandable. "Well you wanna play some cards while we wait on sleeping beauty?" Sarah gets out with a light grin.

Al snickers at the comment, "Sure." Al pauses for a moment, "Oh Reed-san!"

Sarah looks up to Al smiling, "Yes?"

"Nii-san… he… He has a fear of needles." Al points out a little nervous if she's planning on using one.

She smiles, "Don't worry I won't need one."

Al sighs in relief and settles in his seat for their game, practicing his game face.

(SC)

Ed slowly awakens with Al sitting at the side of his bed, seemingly reading a book, "Hey…" Ed smiles shifting around in his bed digging his face into his pillow, while Al looks up from his book.

"Reed-san would like to examine you." Al points out nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up from his book.

Ed slides his head to the direction of his oh so very loved brother, glaring at him, "WHAT!"

Al smiles nervously putting up a hand nervously, while the other still held onto the book, "She said she wouldn't need any needles! She just wants to make sure you're ok!"

Ed stops from trying to beat down his brother with a pillow and sits back down on the bed, blinking curiously, "Al? Why would she **need** to cheek if I'm **o-k**?"

"Well she and I both agree that ever since you and I got back from the castle, you've looked very pale… and Ed you've been asleep for about four hours." Al points out.

Ed blinks all the more, "What time is it?" he quickly grabs a clock to see.

"It's seven at night." Al points out matter-of-fact, returning to his book thoughtfully.

"Oh… well yea that is a little unusual for me isn't it?" Ed grins scratching the back of his head smiling nervously, hoping to find some way to get out of this exam.

"You still look pale nii-san… I'm worried for you." Al puts down his book looking to his brother, his face serious and filled with worry.

Ed looks to his brother, smiling gently understanding why Al would ask for an examination, though looking in the mirror he couldn't tell that he was pale, then again he doesn't really notice those kind of things. "Alright… but if she pulls out a needle from her rear I'll have every right to run away from her!" Ed's voice extremely threatening, as he points an accusing finger at Al.

Al half laughs and nods, "Hai nii-san!"

(SC)

Sarah walks into their room with gloves on Ed immediately gets the idea she's going to pull out a needle, "Why the gloves! You're not going to use a needle!" Ed points out the obvious.

Sarah smiles shaking her head, "I need them because I believe you might be hemorrhaging somewhere, and I don't want to take the risk of getting blood on my hands. That ok?" She waits for him to respond some way though one receives a shocked look.

"Oh… ok." Ed sits down at his table waiting for it to be over.

Sarah walks up to him putting down her bag of things, pulling out her blood pressure bump and puts her stethoscope around her neck for later use, her hair obviously having been tied up into a bun to keep her stethoscope from catching in it. She looks to Ed seeing that he's taken the liberty to take of his red coat. Ignoring it she returns to her bag pulling out a note pad. She looks at Ed for a moment trying to see if there are any obvious signs ob bleeding. She sighs writing down some notes.

Ed leans forward curiously, "What are you writing?"

"I writing down some notes so I can eliminate all the possibilities and get to the source of your anemia." Sarah points out.

"Anemia? I'm not that pale am I?" Ed looks to her worriedly.

She looks at him that says 'do I really need to answer that question?'

Ed gives his brows a quick raise, knowing that that was a dumb question, "Yea… dumb question…"

"Have you been feeling pain any where?" Sarah looks up from her notepad, "Even the tiniest, nothings irrelevant."

Ed thinks for a moment and remembers the terribly ache in his neck before seeing that it's gone now he doesn't really want to mention it. "Well not really…"

"Yes or no." she speaks firmly.

"Well… my neck was kind of hurting earlier-"

"Take off your shirt I want to see it, you have an undershirt on right?" She speaks up digging through her bag.

Ed takes off his shirt, "yea…"

Dr. Reed pulls out a magnifying glass to examine any blemishes on the skin. Ignoring Ed's stiffness around her, she knew people would be uncomfortable around her since she was a doctor and some people just don't like doctors. "Please try to relax."

Ed nods slowly sighing trying anyway to relax, 'alchemy think of alchemy!'

She looks up and looks at him shocked, shaking it off as not to startle Ed seeing as his eyes are closed. Clearing her throat she feelings the two wholes in the young man's neck, "It looks like something bit you!"

Ed's eyes pop open obviously that being something he DIDN'T want to hear. "Ah… WHAT!"

Sarah gets out her magnifying glass taking a closer look, "Did you get hurt in that place?"

"Why what's…" Ed tries regaining his calm, "What's wrong?"

"Well it looks like you have a bite mark on your neck… but this hardly possible, there's only two holes, so it can't be a bite mark unless you got bit by a vampire bat!" She looks up to him seeing his nervous face, "Most have extending canines… but these are too big… maybe you hit something?"

Ed smiles nervously, "Yea I hit something… I hope…"

Sarah looks at him completely shocked, "You don't even know HOW this happened?"

Ed looks at her like she'd just accused him of murder, trying to think about when he went upstairs, "I might have slipped in this old bathroom in the house." Ed tries to sound convincing.

Sarah looks at him expecting more, but soon turns to her notes shaking her head. "You need to be more careful… that almost hit your jugular vein. You really would have died if you hit it." She starts checking his breathing with her stethoscope, as well as his heart, the regular stuff. "Well besides those punctures you seem to be fine. Try to be a little more careful. It wont do to have you get fatally wounded and me be not around to save you." She nudges him a little

Ed hmphs putting his shirt and jacket back on.

"Try getting some more rest, if you need anything I'll be in the next room." Sarah puts her things away and gets up. "See it wasn't that bad." She smiles seeing Ed smile back at her. "I promise if I ever need to use a needle I'll warn you in advance." She watches Ed shiver at the thought, "At least you'll have a warning." She smiles a little more at his glare and leaves his room into her own.

Al waits for her to tell him what happened, she pats his should smiling at him as she walks into her own room. Al walks into the room seeing Ed still hadn't buckled the top of his shirt and to large puncture on his neck, "Nii-san!" Al runs to his brother looking at the wound. "wha-"

"Dr. Reed said I'll be fine!" Ed waves at Al's worried fingers. "My goodness they can't be THAT big." He gets up looking at the mirror seeing them, "Or maybe they are…" He blinks a couple times, thinking about what the doc had said and feels confident in her words, "She said I'll be fine, and I believe her, you should too Al."

Al nods lightly still worried for his brother, "Alright then…."

"I'm still a little sleepy…" Ed yawns stretching.

"Dr. Reed said that's normal since anemia leaves you with less nutrition than normal so it leaves people sleepy or dizy." Al points out matter of fact.

Ed rubs his eyes agreeing with his new doctor, "No doubt about that one." He plops onto his bed once more snuggling his pillow happily, Al walks over to his brother's bed and covers him with his covers. "Oh thanks Al…" Ed says through a yawn quickly falling asleep.

Al watches his brother for a moment worried about those wholes, there wasn't anything that he knew of that could do that to him with out there being blood somewhere! 'The equation still is hasn't been fully answered… Nii-san please be ok.' Al gets ready for bed watching his brother for a moment before turning in for the night.

(TBC)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Looking into the mirror, she sees her latest victim of lust and wonder, her new blood donor. 'Edward hmmmmm? What a lovely name… let Lady Abigail Von Ritcher tend to your needs… while she tends to her own as well….' The woman from before stands before the mirror her dress dark, black with no sign of light in it. The bodes of the dress squeezing tightly to her body causing her bust to seem slightly larger. Though the bust of the dress clings to her body as well with shoulder less sleeves which cling to her pale white skin of smooth porcelain. The skirt of the dress black velvet with a slight poof to it, she sits in a near by chair letting one of the female children under her control fix her hair in the a high bun leaving two locks of hair on her shoulder put into a lovely curl.

"Mistress…" The little one speaks up.

"Yes Kali?" She smiles at the girl.

"You hair is finished." The girl speaks up being no more than twelve, but sounded as though she had the wisdom of a twenty year old.

"Good you may go do as you please." She returns her attention to the mirror smiling at the young man before her. "His hair so beautiful… I wish to play with it… maybe a visit would not harm anything… but that brother of his… how to get him out of the room?"

(SC)

Ed turns in his bed as though having a bad dream or trying to find a comfortable spot. "Mmmuuugh… na… no! AL! …. Wha…"

Al sits up hearing his brother's whimpers, he turns to his brother worried about him and his dreams that he could be having. He gets up from his bed shacking him lightly, "Nii-san…"

"No… don'… stop! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ed yells sitting up sweat rolling down his face turning to Al, his breathing labored, looking at Al's frightened face, he swats Al's hands away hearing Al whimper slightly. Unsure if it's one of protest or hurt he didn't care, with the dream he had he didn't want anyone to touch him at the moment.

"Nii-san… your… sweating…" Al points out.

"Get me some water and towels so I can get it off then…" Ed's voice so terribly dark and uncharacteristic of him.

Al sits there in disbelief, "B-"

"Now Al!" Ed growls.

Al turns and runs out the door, "Right…!" Al sounded terribly hurt by his brother's harsh words.

Ed looks at his covers he can see them just fine but he felt like he was watching his body move on it's own. It standing on its own and opening the window the rain that he didn't know was pouring hit his heated face as the lightening showed the woman from before. 'It's her!'

She smiles at him entering his room with ease, water dripping down her face and her dress begins to soak the carpet. "Hello Edward… I know you can hear me…" She smiles a little more.

Ed's body doesn't move as she caresses his right cheek though he was completely terrified, 'this is SO a bad dream I know it!'

"Or is it?" She leans closer to Ed smelling his fear, "There's no reason to fear me I won't kill you… yet." She smiles and giggles lightly at his increase of fear.

"Wha…"

She looks at him a little surprised. 'My spell isn't controlling him completely? How strange, though I do love the strong willed ones…' She smiles once more her smile not having any warmth to it, no kindness, just a sinister and dark smile, which seemed to be the only kind of smile she has. She moves her hand over his forehead watching his dead eyes follow her hand she looks at him, increasing the power of her spell, watching his body fully follow her orders. 'perfect.'

She tilts his head lightly to the side admiring her work, she licks his neck feeling the speedy pace of his pulse, she smiles pulling on the tie holding his hair in a braid. She watches it quickly unfold itself, she smiles a little more licking his neck once more, 'just how I want it, his blood to react to his fear not his mouth or eyes listen to his orders…' She cups his head dragging her fangs across his neck surprised to get a shiver from the young man though loved the reaction all the same. Digging her fangs into his neck she quickly begins to drink his blood pleased by the sweet taste of youth. 'Virgins taste so much better!'

(SC)

Al walks back to the room hearing voices he stops for a moment and then realizes it's not the good doc that's talking, he swings the door open only to see Ed's dead weight in the arms of a tall black haired woman sucking on his neck hungrily. Blood dripping from her lips and down Ed's neck. "Nii… san!" Al drops the basin with water and the towel hanging from it. Just standing there in utter shock trying to register what she's doing. Al gasps looking at her caress his brothers hair and suckle on his neck, his eyes unable to look away from the site of the two, as tears well up in his eyes. He gnashes his teeth together before yelling out "OH GOD LET HIM GO!" Al starts to run up to her though stops when she growls at him terror written all over the young man's face as he watches her hold Ed closer to herself she licks his neck one last time before hissing at Al. Ed's blood spattering all over Al's face as well as the floor, he gasps once more completely terrified, "Let him go, please!" He whimpers out keeping his eyes on his brother, he looked so terribly pale and dead it almost hurt just to look at him. He watches Ed's dead eyes roll around to look strait at him, Al whimpers seeing his brother in such a weak state he didn't know what to do this woman truly did have the advantage, 'Oh nii-san please don't be dead!'

She drops him to the ground letting him hit the floor with a loud thud, and quickly flees to the skies of the stormy night sky.

Al drops to his knees looking to his brother his hair untied and obviously had been fondled by the woman. "Nii-san…" His brother didn't move, his so lifeless eyes stared strait up to the ceiling his skin so pale. Al's body slowly shakes as he puts his warm hand on his brother's cool cheek, "You can't be dead…" Al hunches forward leaning his forehead against Ed's as he sobs, "REED-SAAAAAAAAAAN!" He yells out unsure what to do.

Reed burst into the door seconds later in a white long nightgown. She looks to find Ed lying on the floor pale as a ghost and possibly dead. "Oh no…" She whispers to herself running to her room grabbing her bag and running back ordering Al to carry his older brother to his bed and to take off all his top clothing. "What's his blood type?" She checks for a pulse quickly, faint but enough to do something about it. She looks to Al waiting.

"Uuugh… A positive!" Al gets out, at least relieved that his brother's alive for the moment.

She scurries through her bag getting a device out for the ready; she leans over and looks at Ed, "Ed! ED? I'm going to need to put a needle into your arm to save you ok?" She doesn't get any reaction from him only his cold stare into nothingness. She feels his pulse, seeing that it's there but just barely. "Shit!" She flicks at her left arm a couple times and puts a needle into her own arm first the blood quickly rushing into the tube stopping at the little machine that she set on Ed's night stand. She looks at Ed and rolls her eyes at her idiocy. "Turn him so his head facing the other end of the bed I need his left arm!" Al nods and picks his brother up putting him down gently. She sighs trying to calm herself if she makes a mistake she could kill the young man for certain. She slowly grabs his arm and flicks the flesh trying to find a vein of some king.

Al watches in shock at the doctor's heroism, still his thoughts still traveled to what he saw with the dark woman stealing his brother's blood away from him. "Ed…" Al speaks up worriedly.

Sarah puts the needle into Ed's arm slowly pumping the machine to give him some of her own blood. She looks to the door for a moment, and looks to Al, "Al… A crowed is starting to form, tell them there was an accident with one of the guests and that I'm tending to him." Al was still looking at the floor terror still slapping him in the face, "AL!" Sarah snaps her finger. He flinches and looks up to the doctor, "Tell the other guests that there was an accident with one of the guests and that I'm tending to him." She points to the door as many of the other guests have gathered around. Al gets up and ushers the other guests back to their rooms. Hearing many of them speak of the devil having come to he hotel, or that the vamiperess had come for the new people in town.

Sarah looks to Al and back to Ed seeing the blood that have dripped down his neck, though in second glance she could tell that they had healed to the point where blood would not leave his veins. 'Lord knows what Al saw… but it probably wasn't a vampire bat…'

Al walks into the room closing the door and slides down it hugging his knees, having just seen a horrific scene one would think anyone would feel horrid at that moment. He lowers his head into his knees sobbing softly.

"Al come here please…" Sarah speaks up calmly. Al does so sitting behind her. "Take a dressing and press it lightly on the inside of my elbow." He does so and watches her take out the needle letting the machine carry the last of the blood into his brother's body. "That should be enough to get him through the night…" She speaks up gently removing Al's hand from her arm and pressing her hand to the dressing. She stops the machine and gets another dressing pulling out the needle of Ed's arm she places the dressing against his skin till the bleeding stops. "We're leaving tomorrow. It's too dangerous for Edward to stay here." She turns to Al and looks completely serious. "Tell me everything that you saw!"

(SC)

The sun still wasn't out yet but Sarah knew it was the early hours of the morning, though she slightly feared it'd be too early to call the Colonel and tell him about Ed. 'He's in too much danger here, and I can't give any more blood. I can't ask the people of the town to give blood. Soon Al wont be able to give any more blood either…' She'd been sitting in front of the phone for a good thirty minutes and finally picks up the receiver dialing a number getting a couple rings she hears a very irritated "Hello?" sighing she clears her throat, "Colonel Roy Mustang?"

"Yes?" Comes the Colonel's voice still irritated. He pauses for a moment, "Reed?"

"Yes sir!"

"What happened?" Roy knew that her calling him this early could NOT be good.

Sarah tells Mustang of the events that had passed and the condition Ed is currently in. She leaves a few details out since she knew if she told him the whole tail he wouldn't believe her at all.

Roy's brow's knits not liking the condition of his best alchemist is currently in. Sighing slowly he speaks up with a deadly calmness, "Come home on the next train! We'll send men there to deal with the woman!" Roy speaks up strongly.

"Yes sir, we'll be back around morning…. Good bye sir." Sarah puts the receiver back down and turns to the Innkeeper; an older man brown hair with gray highlights small wrinkles covers his face, with commoner's clothes. "Thank you, would you happen to have a time list of departing trains for East Central City?"

The Innkeeper blinks confused, "Leaving so soon?"

"We must my friend has grown ill." Sarah points out.

"I see, we gonna see more a yea state people?" The innkeep looks curiously.

"Most likely yes." She smiles receiving a slip of paper with the information she needs. "Thank you." She looks at the information and writes down on a spare piece of paper the first train they can get that will give them enough time to get Ed to the train station and to buy a ticket. She runs to the second floor packing her things she knocks on the boys door, Al opens it seeing the good doctor. The machine already having been put away, she had told him to only have the machine on for a few minutes so Al could keep up his strength.

"Reed-san! Ed's awake!" Al speaks up excitedly.

Sarah walks in seeing this to be very true Ed's awake and aware of himself, the blood having been washed off his neck and the blood on Al's face had also been washed as well. She'd told him it would be better for Ed to not see blood on Al and later find it was his own. She nods to Ed looking at him seeing that he's still very out of it, walking up to him she looks at his eyes though he quickly swats her hands away glaring at her. "You examined me once, how-"

"Ed you didn't fall in that house DID you?" Sarah looks at him accusingly.

"Doctor!" Al speaks up worried for his brother's sanity of what's happening to him.

"He needs to know Al… but not now…" Sarah stands up seeing the shocked look on Ed's face.

"Know WHAT!" Ed growls.

"We're leaving." Sarah points out matter-of-fact.

"KNOW WHAT!" Ed speaks up loudly this time.

"Right…" Al grabs Ed's as well his own suitcase, Sarah takes them and adds it with her own luggage.

"**KNOW WHAT!**" Ed yells glaring at them both.

Both look at Ed knowing his patience could only last for a certain amount of time. Sarah sighs, "Ed I know you probably hate secrets as much as you hate needles. Still the situation has become dangerous, the only thing I can tell you at the moment is that you nearly died only just an hour ago. We're going home for now to see if the doctors there can help you. Though I do have something…" She looks around in her pockets, "To protect you…" She gets out a bottle that looks like watery yellowish milk.

"Is that milk?" Ed speaks up ready to bolt out the door.

"No it's garlic." She speaks up seriously, removing the bandage on Ed's neck. "Restrain him as best you can, he'll probably try to hit me…" She speaks to Al. Al nods and nimbly moves around to restrain his brother.

"Forgive me nii-san… this is for your own good." Al speaks up regretfully, hiding his eyes with his own hair.

"AL!" Ed's voice dripped of worry and fear as he tries moving around a little, though carefully watches Sarah take the vile and pour three drops of its contents on his neck. White-hot pain spreads through his neck and quickly traveling through to his jaw, cheek, head ear and even his shoulder. Like acid on his skin, the terrible burning soon became obvious to the other two as the wounds started bubbling and hissing from just one drop in each hole.

"UUuuuAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ed rolls his head back trying to rid himself of the weight of his brother, so he could do something about the pain. Sarah holds Ed's head watching as stubborn tears fall down the sides of his cheeks. She puts one more drop in each hole the effect not as intense as before but still the hissing of the bubbles could be heard by herself and most likely Al as well. "**AL GET OFF ME! GET_OFF_ ME!**" Ed demanded his voice obviously not his own, no this voice was dark, almost demonic in form.

Al's eyes widen as he slightly lifts himself, gasping in shock of his brothers' voice, it almost seemed hard to tell if this WAS his brother. "Ed….?"

"STAY ON HIM AL! If you get off all of this will have been for nothing!" Sarah yells right back.

"Bu…" He looks to Sarah hesitating, he blinks and holds onto Ed's hands then quickly puts them down placing his knees on the inside of his elbows as his shines hold down Ed's legs.

"STAY!" Sarah orders, she watches Al returning his hands onto Ed's shoulders, struggling slightly to keep him down.

Feeling another set of drops, Ed's head slowly rolls back, his eyes wide, the whites of his eyes turning red as well as the beautiful golden ors. His canines practically stab out of his gums, rather than just simply grow, "_No! You stupid bitch **HE'S MINE!**_" Ed calmly turns to look at Sarah glaring at her, red eyes into green. Sarah ignores the comment and puts the rest of the contents in the holes only causing the boy to clench his teeth together, his fangs slowly retracting, as he groans out his protests as the white hot pain still spread through his face and limbs.

Breathing heavily Ed opens his eyes slightly, returning to their natural form, working so hard just to stay open. "Al…" He whispers out breathily as he falls unconscious once more foam leaving the holes. Sarah finally looks to Al, the boy holding his brother looked twice as terrified than he had after he saw his brother attacked by a monster. His eyes wide, his body trembled terribly, his bottom lip quivered, this even alone would most likely scar him for the rest of his life.

Sarah sighs and grabs a towel dampening it with some water, she hands it to Al to let the young man clean his own brother. She blinks when he doesn't reach for it, kneeling down she looks at Al as he lowers his head, his shoulders trembling worse than his body. 'He's…' She smiles, "It's ok Alphonse…" She carefully washes away the foam and the blood, though does her best to keep her eye on the younger brother.

She puts the rag on the ground and puts her hand on Al's. He jerks away from her looking into her eyes, his eyes that of a victim. Though it was understandable since they had both gotten the brunt of Ed's out burst. The only difference was that she was used to it. "Al…"

He gasps, as he slides off his brother sitting next to Ed's bed, tears flowing down his face. "Why?" He gets out in a breathy whisper, his shoulders and low lip quiver. "Why him?" He mumbles out as he curls up into himself lowering his head into his knees.

"I don't know why…" She looks at Fullmetal looking terribly exhausted, sweat forming at his brow. Sarah sighs and looks to Al. 'Pick your brother up and let us leave for the train station. I have released him from her spell for the moment, it'll protect him to a degree, but that's for maybe a day or two. That should give us time to get back." She turns around seeing Al still on the floor glaring at her. "Al please…"

"How do you know all this?" He growls out, scooting closer to his brother. Al may have felt disturbed by what had happened it didn't changed the fact that his big brother is terribly hurt, in a weak condition and he truly felt like he was the only one who could protect his brother.

"Al…" Sarah sighs, "I'll tell you when we're on the train… We need to hurry or I wont be able to help your brother." Sarah nearly begs for him to come with her as she grabs their entire luggage.

"I can protect him just fine on my own…" Al growls out.

"Until when?" It was now Sarah's turn to growl at the boy, "Until he awakens? Until he's hungry for you blood? If we don't help him he WONT be him anymore and will change in a very short period of time! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!" Sarah growls heaving slightly getting a little too excited about the matter at hand. She sighs seeing the boy quiver, he was terribly frightened and trying to seem brave for his brother. "Please Al… we need to hurry… I promise… I'll take care of your brother as best as I can."

Al watches her for a moment then to his brother, he slowly gets up and puts his older brother on his shoulders. It had been so long since Al had done this for his brother then again he was a metallic giant then. Ed seemed heavier and clunkier than he had before. Still all that had happened, it didn't matter. Al could tell be Ed's cold skin, that this could be over very quickly for all of them.

(TBC)

Ed: Glares at Trom What did you turn me into?

Trom: ;;;.. well….. Runs for her life

Ed: blinks, the glares HEY! COME BACK HERE!

Trom: Don't forget to revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew ;;;


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Finally making to the train station Sarah pays extra for their own car. Showing Ed's military watch, the ticket manager hands them their tickets. Though when she looked at it, it seemed to be one meant for them to be at the front of the train. Sarah sighs and thanks the man. She motions to Al that they're moving once more. He grunts and picks up his unconscious brother, as they make their way to the train.

Walking to their car with the papers they need Sarah immediately starts moving around getting blankets and pillows for the young man. After making sure Ed looked comfortable Sarah sits down with Al to explain herself. "I'm sorry for how I acted, but I was afraid the woman that you told me about could have been sticking around to listen in on us."

"What happened to him?" Al stays next to his brother his voice full of worry as he watches this slow rise and fall of his older brother's chest.

"He's been bitten by the vampire… I don't know the name of the lord or lady of that land. I just know that a vampire did it." Sarah sighs and looks to Al, "Let me start from the top. The reason why I started studying for my doctorates so early was because my fiancé was dying before my very eyes. With the same condition as Ed, holes in the neck lack of blood yet every man that poured their blood for him… it was like they didn't even try the morning after. I first went to modern medicine and quickly went through school at an alarming rate with all passing grades. I'd work myself sick most of the time."

"After two years I gained a doctorate…. Well in a form I did, a doctor that no one wanted, I'm supposed to be a nurse not a doctor so that's what I got. When I put my knowledge to my love… he still didn't get better. I became desperate, I went to all sorts of doctors for information, I even went to witch doctors, and they were more helpful than others. Finally someone came to me about the vampire of his village. I thought 'Vampire, those are only in myth how could you say that?" Sarah sighs.

"Finally I went into deep research of vampires, how they were made, how to kill them-"

"They were made?" Al looks at her questioningly.

"By an alchemist actually, the first try at human alchemy, the first successful test subject was called Dracula, though he quickly turned into myth. After months of searching I found in old journal that he was quiet real and that these are people with a disease. To stay awake they need blood, or they age quickly and grow week, thus easier to kill." She watches him blink in amazement, "Yes you can kill them, unlike the humonculi these are more like demons brought to life on earth and need to feed off humans to live. Though if a vampire forces you to drink their blood, or any other way to get their disease into your system then when death meets you, you'll leave it just as quickly. The myths that say you lose your soul, are exactly that a myth. There's no real proof of this. Like I said it's people with a disease. Though some of their weaknesses are real though. Since they can no longer eat food, they're become allergic to more foods. Garlic just so happens to be one of the worst ones that they are allergic to."

"But what about…"

"What happened back there…?" She turns to the pale Ed, "It's hard to explain. Though people who become vampires gain a magnificent amount of power. They also have some mental connection with one another. Even the man who made these creatures didn't know how to explain it, he just found it as an added bonus." Sarah half laughs, "They say that to kill the leader you kill the pack. How funny since… that's not really what happens. You can kill the leader that doesn't mean the others wont keep on charging. I still don't know how it all works out, the mood swings… so much to learn… on a subject I don't want know anything more about." Sarah keeps her eyes on the boy so dark so sad, the knowledge of all this seemed to make her look so terribly sad to Al's eyes.

"What happened to your fiancé?"

Sarah looks down at the ground, she slightly fidgets with her hands trying to find her voice. "He died…" Her hands stop moving around as she looks at them, "By my hand… It was the kindest thing I could do for him… when he…"

"It's ok you don't have to say it…" Al already knew what had happened no more needed to be said, though he thought for a moment, "Wouldn't they have tried to get rid of all these vampires to begin with? I mean since it would seem that it had gotten out of hand?"

Sarah wipes away a tear from her eyes and nods, "In the journals it said that they went hunting for them finding hundreds, even after they had killed Dracula. After fifty years they stopped since it seemed that there were none left." Sarah half laughs once more, "I guess they were wrong on that one."

Al looks down at the table then to his brother, "Thank you…"

Sarah looks up seeing the boy watch his brother, still alive. "Of course… though… I would suggest one thing." Sarah points out looking to Full Metal.

"Anything if it'll help my Nii-san!" Al looks to Sarah completely serious.

"If he does ever turn, the kindest thing you could do for him is end his life… drive a stack through his heart."

"NO!" Al gets out not even wanting to think of it. "I… I could never…" Al looks to his brother once more.

"I'm sure he fought valiantly, but he was much too close this time… someone must stay with him at all times for the next couple months." Sarah gets up and walks to one of the doors closets to Al and herself not wanting to look at the young man anymore, "Still you must understand Al… He IS only human, and the control on him before was great… everyone has their limits."

Al looks from her to the table not wanting to believe her words. 'It can't be true…' He looks to his brother, 'Oh how I wish it weren't true!' He slowly gets up and sits on his knees watching his brother sleep soundly. His neck still obviously bleeding, as two red dots show through the dressing around his neck. His forehead covered in perspiration, Al takes one of the sheets and cleans his brothers head watching the turmoil that his big brother is going through. "Oh Nii-san… I'm so sorry… I was there… I… I saw her… I could have done something."

Ed smiles lightly, "Nah… I wouldn't want her getting to you too…" Ed's old cocky attitude shows up once more, though horse still the same old Ed.

"Nii-san!" Al leans back letting his brother slowly sit up, stumbling on the table next to him. "You're-"

"Awake?" Ed smiles lightly touching his neck wincing in pain. "I heard you guys talking. Al… I have to tell yea." Ed looks at the sheets on his legs his hands twitching from fear of the simplest thought of that woman, and being in her arms once more. "I was never more frightened in my life… except for when I thought that I was going to lose you. I'm sorry-"

"Nii-san this isn't your fault!" Al protests.

Ed shakes his head, "It's not that… It's… the thoughts that I had while she had me in her arms… I… I was completely conscious, it… it was like being in a shell that's your own body, but you have no control over it. Even when I fought her… she fought back harder." Ed shivers, "I feel… so dirty Al! I feel like… I did something I shouldn't have!" Tears stream down the young man's face as he holds his shoulders shivering. "The things I said to you…"

"That wasn't you Nii-san!" Al tries to encourage him.

Ed looks at Al for a moment, "It wasn't… but… at the same time… it was. I didn't want to be touch… I loved and hated it when she touched me… I loved and hated how… she… how she…" Ed lowers his head ashamed of himself, "Oh Al what have I done!" Ed whimpers out, his face showing his confusion, as he grips his head. Looking at his little brother grabs arms looking into his terrified eyes, as Al, in turn, looked into his tear stained ones. "Al… please… make me a promise! Please make me this one promise!"

"O-of course nii-san!" Al nods rapidly, stuttering.

"If… If I do…" Ed lowers his head looking into space, doing everything that he could to calm himself. Remembering the woman's beautiful disgusting body, her face her manners, "If I do turn into… one of those things… then I'm ordering you as my younger brother…" Ed looks to his brother, "Kill me… if I truly do become one of those THINGS!"

Al was taken aback by this statement, backing away from his brother shaking his head, "Nii-san… I… I couldn-"

"Promise me! You wont let me harm anyone by killing me! I would rather die… than kill someone else!" Ed lowers his head to Al's chest sobbing, his shoulders shivering from the memories. "I can't… even kill someone for you Al… to think that I would be killing people… just to stay alive… just for the pleasure of killing them… my life isn't worth that much to me…"

"Don't talk like that! Don't you dare!" Al whimpers, glaring at his older brother as tears fall down his cheeks. "You're worth more than my very own life Ed!"

"Am I worth Winry's?" Ed looks up to Al, "Am I worth Aunt Pinako's?"

"Eh…!" Blinking at the retort he honestly didn't know what to say. "Bro-"

"No! I'm not Al! I'm not worth their lives, I'm not worth Hawkeye's I'm not worth Hughes, Mustangs, Havocs even Scars! It doesn't matter who it is! Destroying one life will never be the equivalent for another!" Ed shakes his brother slightly, glaring at him "You remember telling me that… rememerber?" Ed sighs gripping his brother's shirt lowering his head, "Promise me… Do that much for me…"

Al lowers his head, his eyes shadowed, he didn't want to have to think of such things, but the time finally came where he had to. "I promise Edward… if they force you to become one of them, I promise to… to… to… Destroy you…" Al speaks up his voice shaky.

Ed smiles lightly, "Thank you… uuoooh!" Ed falls back holding his head.

Al catches him blinking and looking around for what could be wrong, "What's wrong!"

Ed smiles again, "Just got really dizzy, not having any blood will do that to yea!" Ed tries to laugh it off and sit back against the train wall. Al only looks at him silently his worry evident. "When this is all over… you don't have to worry about keeping your promise."

Al nods seeming a little happier.

(TBC)

Oh wow so many new reviewers:D! Thanks again so much everyone for reading the story. I sorry it took so long to get this story out before I was having trouble doing anything much less edit fics or write fics for that matter XP.

College is fun but still it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. Just a couple more adjustments and I'm sure I'll get back into the swing of things :D. Thanks for hangin' in there.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Roy returns to east central showing up around ten in the morning seeing that Ed's train still hasn't come was little surprising to him. It was an all day or all night train from there to here. Still one would think it wouldn't take this long for the train to get there. Roy stops on the platform realizing these factors; 'If it's so close… why didn't we notice it before?' mauling over the facts that he does know seemed to only confuse him more and more.

Seeing the next train approach and the voice of the head man of the train speak up about an ill person on the train that needed to be let off first immediately notified Roy that this must be Ed's train. Since they only allow certain emergencies to allow a sick person off before the rest. 'Ed must be doing terribly if they're letting him off first.'

Al steps out first, putting out his arm out for his brother to use as support. Ed quickly takes it and moves slowly off the train, struggling to see straight much less move. Though it seemed his automail of all things was slowing him down the most. Roy looks at the group shocked and put in pure horror at Edward Elrics state. His skin could be mistaken for milk or even white paint, dark black rings surrounded the bottom of his eyes, the spark in the young man's smart-allick manner gone even the lightest shimmer from the boys eyes gone. Though the bandage around the boys neck did explain a thing or two, knowing that there are some critical veins and arteries in the neck since Ed had survived Roy could bet that one of those veins or arteries had be punctured.

Ed looks up glaring at the Colonel, 'Great! Now he's gonna bug me about being a week little kid…' Ed turns to his brother and smiles, "I'll be fine Al…" He whispers to his little brother, moving forward. Ed stands up strait saluting Roy giving his usual stern look. He sees his higher up salute him back and both lower their hand. Ed steps forward two steps and instantly feels the nausea and light headed ness of his current state. It didn't matter how much blood Dr. Reed or Al gave him he felt like he was walking on air. Stumbling on his own automail Ed quickly falls toward the ground.

Unable to really understand how he got to the ground so quickly Ed looks around for who's holding him, he looks up only to see the worried face of his Colonel. Ed smiles, "Heh, since when do you worry about me?" Ed speaks up.

Roy blinks and grins, "Well I could have just let you fall, then again what use would you be if that happened?" He grins even more as Ed turns his face away from Mustang, "Besides I need you awake and well enough to be able to make a report as soon as possible. Obviously something went horribly wrong, as always." He helps Ed stand on his own two feet once more.

He couldn't believe it he didn't know? Had Dr. Reed not told him? Still a report would be good still hearing the earlier hurt his pride a little, "I'm sure it would have amused you more just to see me drop! Though I still am your precious dog…" He blinks a little his eyes feeling horribly heavy, ignoring it he brings up the matter of how Roy finished, " Oh yea that's right you have no faith in me because to you I screw up EVERY DAMN MI…mis…miss…mi…" Ed's eyes become terribly glazed over, keeping them open seemed to be the hardest task of all, his arm felt so heavy even just letting it rest there mad it feel heavy, his automail only seemed to make his body ache more.

Roy watches the boy fearful that he'd gone too far, hearing him still trying to finish his sentence though his lips only gave out unintelligible mumbles slowly falling into his chest. Roy's head felt cold and hot all at once, tingled sparks flew from the back of his head to his ears causing him to slightly shiver. Holding the boy before himself taking the limp body away from his own as though it were a dirty thing he looks up to Al who only whimpers in response. Both thunderstruck Roy only looks back to the boy trying to clear his mind though is beaten to it.

Dr. Reed Takes Ed and motions Al over, "Help me carry him." She speaks up flatly. Al complies holding onto Ed's upper half of his body and Sarah taking care of the lower half. She nods to Roy and walks to the car the Roy had brought to take them to the hospital.

Roy shows them to the car waiting for them. "Dr. Reed, tell me everything." Roy demands. He moves to the drivers side and quickly gets in.

"Sir… I did already." Sarah shakes her head at how dense the man could be. "I know it seems very unli-" She starts as she gets in the passenger side. Al lets his older brother lay against him in the car.

"I mean after our call! Edward awoke, you said over the phone he was unconscious." Roy's voice darkens slightly from irritation.

"Uh-oh! Sorry sir!" Sarah lowers her head feeling rather foolish at the moment, "He…" Sarah sighs, "I was not there when he had awoke, he refused to tell me anything of what had happened to him."

Roy turns to Al looking at him sternly, "Eh…! Well he didn't make me promise to keep it a secret… but then again he didn't tell me much either…" Al speaks up looking to his older brothers unconscious body. "He made me promise… to…" Roy waited he knew many things but there were some things that he was still learning about the boys and their brother hood together. Al lowers his head a little more, "He made me promise him… that… If…." Al starts.

"To die…" Sarah quickly finishes.

"I thought you said that you didn't hear anything they had talked about…" Roy glares.

Sarah sighs and closes her eyes, seeing the car start to move, "I heard some of it sir… still… I didn't really… tell your everything."

Roy looks to her shocked and looks back to the road, "What didn't you tell me?"

Looking at her lap Sarah sighs once more, "You wont believe me that's why I didn't tell you."

"Tell me!" Roy growls out, never liking the idea of being out of the loop much less about the Elrics he'd grown fond of them, as if they were his own brothers.

Sarah blinks and nods, "He was attacked by a vampire…" She watches to see the Colonels reaction.

Roy stays still for a moment and stops at a curb. He looks to his Major and bursts out laughing. "You're saying… that a mythical creature… Attacked one of my men?"

Sarah sighs and nods, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Al glares at Roy's reaction, pulling down Ed's gauze, "How do you explain this sir?"

Roy smiles turning to look at Al then to Ed. His smile quickly left his face. This wasn't something to laugh about anymore. His eyes slowly shift to Sarah almost begging for this to be a bad joke.

Sarah sighs, "Al made a promise to his brother that he would… kill Ed…" Sarah sighs looking down at her hands. Roy turns completely around looking at. The young man's face looked completely serious about the matter.

"Alphonse…" Roy whispers, in utter horror, this young man would actually attempt to KILL his own beloved older brother form what? 'What would drive him to do so when both have made such large promises to one another already.' "Why?"

"Because… my brother… would no longer be my brother…" Al cringes at the thought once more, "He… would kill for need… for p… pleasure…"

Roy glares at the boy, "The military would-"

"THEY WOULD ARREST HIM A TRIAL HIM BUT HE WOULD NEVER STOP! HE WOULD NEVER DIE! HE WOULD BE…. Forever locked and taken away from everything and everyone that he loves." Al gets out, "He would murder every guard that would come near him. He would grow weak with out the needed blood… he would no longer be… Edward Elric…" Al whimpers out looking to his brothers' still unconscious body leaning against his shoulder some of his golden trusses lay across his blue shirt.

Roy too looked at the young man seeing his closed and yet peaceful eyes, his slightly parted lips, his dead arms lay in his lap as he takes in slow light breaths. Roy clears his throat unsure how to answer the young man. He starts up the car once more and makes way for the hospital once more, "What did he say… about what the woman did, how-"

"I SAW what she did!" Al hisses out, shivering once more from the memory.

Roy glares at the boy he didn't even let Ed speak to him like that, he opens his mouth to spit out the obvious when Sarah quickly intervenes, "GENTLEMEN! This should be disgust after Ed have been put into intensive care." Sarah points out the obvious to them both. Both nod and leave one another alone for the rest of the ride.

(SC)

Mustang watches the two boys in the hospital room from the window of the door. Ed sleeping in a bed, his clothes exchanged for a hospital gown, a needle in his arm giving him back the one thing that was stolen from him. Al sits in a chair refusing to leave his side, slouched forward with his elbows rest on his legs, his fingers tangled through his hair. It was more than obvious that this young man was going through a lot already, despair itself seemed to emanate from him. Things seemed so grim for the boy, the promise that he had made to his older brother Roy knew that the boy must still be mauling it over, hoping against hope that he wouldn't have to keep said promise.

Sarah taps Roy on the shoulder startling him, "Sir?"

"Yes?" Roy asks not turning from the door.

"I can tell, you what the younger Elric most likely saw." Sarah speaks up once more.

Roy sighs turning to his lieutenant, "I don't want possibilities lieutenant I want cold hard facts. I need him to tell it as it is. I want him to tell me what he saw, not what you guess he saw."

"Sir it would be basically the same story the only few differences are what the prosecutor looks like and condition Ed was before Al discovered his brother being attacked." Sarah points out.

Roy glares at the woman, "Are you challenging my decision?"

Sarah blinks and lowers her head shaking it lightly.

"As I thought, Al will be leaving his brothers side so you may watch him until I'm done talking with the him. Until then I suggest that you remain silent." Roy finishes turning back to the room. He wasn't too happy with Sarah at the moment, as he expected his team to be completely truthful with him. Even Ed was truthful with him, for the most part. Still he couldn't believe that a respectable woman like her would lie to him like she did. Sighing he moves away from the door seeing Al stand up ready to talk with the Colonel.

Opening the door Al nods to Sarah, "Would you mind…"

"Of course not Al!" Sarah smiles walking into the room, she closes the door behind herself as she watches Roy leave with Al. She waits a couple of moments and walks to Ed's bed sitting next to him. "Hey…" The young man doesn't respond his chest slowly raises and falls, his eyes closed and in a dream state. His face showing some color as well as the rest of his body, though his cheeks still lack the slight flush that they once had. She lightly brushes the back of her fingertips against his cheek, brushing a little bit of hair away from his face. "How funny some things can be. That we've become so alike in the matter of twenty-four hours. No…" Sarah sighs slouching forward, "Were not the same… but more of in the same situation of my late love. How I fought for him, how I suffered, though in the end, he left me." She looks down his still arms and hands, placing her hand on the back of his right hand, and picks it up placing it against her brow, "Please… don't give in… like he did Ed…"

"I don't plane to…" Ed's husky voice whispers out.

Sarah moves back eyes wide with shock, "Ed! You-"

"Heard everything…" Ed mumbles not wanting to really move around too much.

"I'm sorry…" Sarah speaks up, "That this had to happen to you and your brother…"

"It's not like you sent us there, it was Roy who sent us…" Ed gets out.

Sarah sighs smiling putting the boys hand down and rubs her forehead with her fingers, "This is something that will haunt you for many years to come…"

"What makes you say that?" Ed grins turning his head to the distraught woman.

She doesn't respond and only looks to the ground mauling over what she once had to do. Ed watches her for a moment and turns to the ceiling, "I had to kill him…" Ed blinks confused and turns to Sarah, "I had to kill… my own fiancé… He left me to be one of those monsters, but when I was, doing what needed to be done… I remembered what he told me when he was really sick." Sarah speaks up monotonously, Ed looks at her imagining that this could be the very same way the he too could die. "He told me that if he betrayed me to this other woman, and if he were to try and harm me, that I was to kill him. He could never forgive himself, for killing the only woman he ever truly loved." Sarah smiles lightly, "It's funny how life runs around in circles… You two could be young forever… I-"

Ed growls, "I would never hurt my little brother!"

Sarah sits up and looks at Ed, "You wouldn't… but what about the person that you could possibly become? Will he not hurt you little brother?" Sarah speaks up.

Looking the other way he refuses to answer since he truly couldn't give a good response to that one.

(SC)

Roy grumbles looking at the papers he has to fill in, remembering the story he'd just heard, if he hadn't known better he'd think it was just some fairy tail, but he knew that Alphonse Elric was not much of a person to lie about something that serious. Shivering again at what the boy must have felt with that monstrous beast having his brother by the throat. The whole thing could just make him puke. Roy blinks at the knock on his door, he looks at the time seeing that it's only seven it shouldn't be to strange for a person to visit him at this hour. "Come in…" He speaks up.

Hawkeye walks in saluting Roy, "Sir! You have a visitor."

"Oh?" Roy smiles.

"She says her name is Abigail?" Risa give the colonel a questioning look.

"Oh…" Roy looks rather confused, "Well let her in."

Hawkeye simply rolls her eyes and opens the door for the woman. The young woman walking into the office her hair put into a pony tail her hair raven black smooth and stick strait, here eyes hidden from him, though her outfit rather interesting nothing but black seemed to do for the young woman. Though not very unusual since it seemed to be a suit more than a common outfit, pencil skirt, with long sleeved jacket the shirt under it though did show something of color blood red, though vibrant to say the least it was nice to see something other than darkness on the woman. Roy stands up putting out a friendly hand, "How may I help you?"

The young woman smiles at him, "I'm miss Abigail Ritcher, I'm the land lady of the town that your young alchemist and his friends came from, I heard about the ruckus and became worried."

Roy smiles, "Oh? Did you help him and the other come home so quickly?"

"Yes, I tried to make sure that the young man would come home safely." She smiles lightly.

"I see…" Roy looks to his paper work and back to the lovely looking woman before himself. "Would you like to discus more about this over dinner?"

Ms. Ritcher smiles at him nodding, "That would be grand."

(SC)

Sarah looks at the boys re-entering their hospital room, "Hello boys… I'm sorry for bothering you, but I thought it would only be fair that you know what's going on."

Ed and Al both nod more than glad to be up to date.

Sarah smiles, "We're going to have guards around to protect you Ed, Also we're going to have someone stay with you at all times. If anyone knows about how these things work I do, I've asked Hawkeye and a few others to stay with you during the day and at night."

Ed nods understanding the situation getting a grand idea earlier. Just the thought of him becoming one made him shudder in disgust. "Thank you… for helping us."

Sarah nods smiling, "It isn't right for someone else to have to feel that pain I have." She looks down the smile still on her face, "I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel sorry for me…" She turns leaving the room quickly.

"She…"

"She doesn't want our pity Al, we know what pity gets people… very little." Ed watches the door close. "Look everything's going to be alright. Just have to wait it out." Ed smiles patting his brother's hand, "I'm not that pretty!" Both snicker. "Though Al… if things do turn south…"

"I know brother…" Al's voice becomes grim.

"Did she tell you how?" Ed speaks up stoically. Seeing Al shake his head he knew Al probably didn't want to know, an excuse to not have to keep to the promise. "Well you need to know."

"I know…" Al whimpers out.

"Hopefully we wont have to resort to such things. Sarah says…" Ed sighs smiling trying not to look like the thought scares him, "That you should stab the monster in the heart, destroy it, and slice off their head… she said it's the best way and sometimes the only way to do it." Ed finishes feeling death breath down his neck, and both shiver at the thought. Al looks to the ground his face looking horribly grim. "BUT HEY IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S GONNA HAPPEN!" Ed gets out laughing loudly, Al looks up to his brother smiles and nods.

"Of course not! Cause we have each other!" Al gets out, smiling and laughing.

"Exactly!" Ed gets out. Both slowly stop their laughter and stare at one another. The silence between the two seemed to weigh on them both, they knew what the other was thinking but couldn't put it into words. At least for the moment they didn't want to put it into words.

"Nii-san…" Al whimpers out first.

"Yea…" Ed gets out looking around for something for them to do to get this whole thing off their minds.

"I don't want to kill you." Al gets out his voice slightly cracked.

Ed looks to Al and sighs, he pats his shoulder, "Don't think of it like that… it… it wouldn't be me anymore… the real me…Just someone trapped… watching horrific acts… begging to be set free. Think of it as setting me free Al." Ed smiles, Al simply nods once more.

(SC)

Opening the door to his apartment Roy smiles as Abigail walks gracefully into his apartment. "You have a lovely apartment Roy."

Roy grins at the young woman, not exactly having pure thoughts about the woman. "I don't really have much to really do for the rest of the night so, if there's anything you'd like to do?" Roy smiles grabbing some drinks for them, grinning at the red shirt being revealed to him once more, she'd taken off her jacket at dinner, oh how he wanted to just pounce on the woman.

(TBC)

Roy you naughty thing X3!

Roy: Grumbles I don't normally act like that…

Trom: I know XD!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

The things to do had quickly run out and both seemed to be too drunk to even try anything else. Still a simple kiss and Roy knew he wanted to make love to the lovely woman before himself.

Abigail runs her hands through Roy's hair as she leans against the wall, being assaulted with sweet loving kisses. Roy slowly drags his hand from the small of her back to her rear, kissing her neck enjoying the noises he could get from the woman. He turns his attention to her lower ear lobe and suckles on it lightly, "Are you… a virgin?" He whispers into her ear. In whish he mentally slaps himself for saying such a thing as Abigail backs away.

"What would make you think I… would perform such acts Roy Mustang?" She speaks up with an authoritative voice, though slurred slightly from being 'drunk.'

Roy moves to her neck suckling on it lightly, "Forgive me… I… forgot myself."

Abigail grins running her fingers through his jet-black hair once more. "You could make it up to me…" She gasps feeling his teeth lightly nibble on her neck, "Do… do you have… protection?" She gasps out gripping his shoulders.

"Yes…" Roy speaks up with out moving from his new favored spot. He slowly runs his hand up her left side caressing and kneading her breast through her shirt. Hearing another gasp from the woman he grins suckling and lightly napping at her neck with his lips. His left hand slowly travels past her rear and down to the bottom of her pencil skirt, lifting it slowly he glides his skillful fingers along her womanhood.

"Roy!" She whimpers out, pulling on his uniform as she lightly moans out.

Roy returns his attention to her lips capturing them as he undoes the buttons to her shirt, pulling it out from her skirt. He grins lightly against her lips as she tries to fiddle with his slightly difficult uniform. He holds her hands for a moment returning to her neck, he quickly unbuttons his own shirt, allowing her to caress his chest, with light and cautious touches. He groans out to her touches as she lightly ribs her thumb against his nipple, though quickly puts her hand back seeing as she mistakes his groan as a form of displeasure. He nibbles lightly on her ear as he takes off her bra quickly tossing it to the side. Quickly he cups her naked breast in his hand kneading it as he makes a trail of gentle kisses to the other.

She watches him grinning, the grin that of a woman who had never been taken before, but her eyes told a different story. She loved how he touched her, played with her. 'I might even take him over Edward… but he still needs to die…' Her head slowly cranes back as Roy plays with her breasts, his free hand working on removing her panties. Her thoughts were else were thinking of bathing in blood seemed much more exciting than just having intercourse, 'Ed's blood… it tastes so sweet… oh to bathe in it would be ecstasy!' she moans out lightly running her fingers through Roy's hair. 'I want Roy's blood too… both shall make fitting play toys for me… I can hardly wait!'

Roy stops for a moment with her breasts as he kisses her belly, his hands currently working on his own pants. Abigail looks down at the man pleasuring her, sighing lightly, "What are you doing down there love?"

"Just making a small adjustment." Roy grins looking up to her as he rests his chin against her belly, she giggles lightly, pulling him up to kiss his lips once more.

"I want to try something…" Abigail speaks up sounding rather unsure of herself.

"What's that?" Roy grins giving her lips a light peck.

"To kiss your neck… it felt so good when you did it…" Abigail finishes blushing lightly, he kisses her lips and freely offers his own neck. Abigail grins kissing his chin first and makes a line to his adams' apple, suckling on it lightly. Roy groans out loudly loving the feel of her lips on his neck, his arousal twitching lightly.

"I think you do a much better job than even I do my dear…" Roy teases; grabbing her right leg he lets her continue to fondle his neck. Roy groans out once more as he feels her lick and suckle on his neck. Grabbing her left hand he places it on his own aching member, "I need you Abigail… But I don't want to hurt you…" Roy looks at her face seeing the slight shock in her own. He leans forward nibbling on her neck, and lifting her skirt higher.

Abigail looks down blushing lightly, the only thing the man had on was the cloth the seemed to cover his pants from the rear and sides, getting a good view of his enlarged member. 'I never like the sight of those things…. They have a mind of their own!' She looks to Roy worriedly, though he only smiles back.

"It will only hurt for a little bit." He whispers nibbling on her ear once more. Feeling her nod slightly he grins all the more positioning himself he slowly enters her, hearing her slight moans and gasps, he tries not to go too terribly fast. Reaching her virginity he moves back slightly to only be stopped he looks to her seeing her though slightly frightened still very brave eyes telling him all he needs to know. Thrusting up quickly he pushed himself to his hilt hearing his lover moan out loudly, gripping onto his shoulders tightly.

'I hate it when it hurts… I don't want it to heal this time…' Abigail thinks to herself, obviously having experience in lovemaking she can never truly lose her virginity.

Roy breaths heavily feeling himself ache all the more being inside the woman, though he waits for her muscles to relax, he quickly moans unhappily as she starts to fidget around making him ache all the more. 'She's ready!' Roy thinks to himself as he starts to slowly pump in and out of her, he quickly grins hearing her moans and gasps of pleasure, 'I live to serve!'

Roy puts his hand on the wall as a form of support as he slowly speeds up his rhythm, feeling her arms wrap around his neck he quickly picks up her other leg pumping faster and harder. "Roy!" she moans out making him grin slightly. He feels her kissing and nibbling at his neck once more he groans out loudly to her actions loving the feel. Still there's the task at hand, he quickly ignores her actions and keeps his mind on his own.

Abigail grins to herself, 'Good…' She grazes her fangs across his neck, trying to keep herself from getting too excited. She grins to herself as he groans out in pleasure. She quickly sinks her fangs into his neck suckling on the wounds.

Roy groans out once more smiling to himself, 'getting a little rough eh?' He pumps harder and faster, though for some reason he becomes very light headed. 'Damn it of all times…' He slowly gets on his knees and continues to rock his hips from the floor as he rolls her hips with his own. "Abi…" He moans out. He grins as she moans out lightly liking his neck once more she pumps hard against him, though accidentally cuts herself with her thumbnail.

"Roy…!" She moans out as she slowly watches him move his head slowly for the blood on her breast. "Yes!" She moans out happily arching her back towards him. He quickly starts suckling on it not even noticing the woman's blood stained lips. "OH ROY!" her fangs grow longer from need, her blood lust growing with each pump from her lover.

Both quickly come at the same time with one another Roy spilling his seed into her womb, he rolls his head back as crimson slowly spills across his eyes, "ABI!" He groans out as his lips stay ajar his body twitching. His canines slowly grow he attacks her breast once more, as Abigail attacks his he's shoulder both spilling blood on the floor.

(SC)

Ed awakens his eyes wide and his face fear stricken looking around himself he breaths heavily, slowly calming. He's still at the hospital. Smiling happily to see that it's day light, he slips back into his bed trying to relax as cold sweat drips down his face. He looks to his right seeing Hawkeye, she had been calling to him he'd guessed since she still trying to reach his ears. "Ed!"

"Yea?" He speaks up rubbing his eyes of sleep.

Hawkeye smiles, "Bad dream?"

"Yea… It was weird… really… weird." Ed gets out, shivering at the memory, 'Roy being tricked like that by… that woman! How disgusting was that? Though he would deserve something like that… treating people the way he does!'

"What was it about?" Hawkeye looks curiously.

Ed quickly blushes the color of his red jacket lowering his head. "Well erm…"

Riza smiles a little more, "You don't have to tell me, I just thought it could help to talk about your dreams you know?"

Ed smiles and nods lightly, "Yea." Ed thinks about it for a moment, 'Why would I have dreamt of Roy… and in… eeeew…!' Ed looks to Hawkeye warily, "Can you get Dr.Reed for me?"

Hawkeye looks at Ed a little surprised, "Of course Ed… Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"I need to tell her something…" Ed turns his attention to his covers remembering the dream well, "I think Mustang's in danger."

Riza's eyes widen at the boys words, 'this can't be good…' She gets up and walks to the door telling one of the guards to go retrieve Dr.Reed. She walks back and watches Ed who's fiddling around with his covers, almost trying to hide under them. "I'm having one of the guards get her… Are you alright?"

"I just feel cold…" Ed speaks up looking warily at the drawn shades the light of the sun close to his bed.

She walks over to the shades and lets them drop and shade him from the sun, "Just in case." She smiles at him, Ed smiles nervously obviously having been found out. She walks up to him sitting in her seat, "We can't have you dying because the sun touches you."

Ed growls, "I'm NOT one of those things!"

"It's true you don't look like a vampire to me, here let me see your teeth." She speaks up with a slight tease in her voice. Ed rolls his eyes and does so, Riza inspects and gives some light 'Hmmm's' and some 'I see's.' She leans back letting Ed close his mouth, "You look like Edward Elric to me." She smiles as Ed smiles almost in relief.

Sarah knocks on the door and sees Riza motion for her to come in. She gets up and lets the two talk amongst themselves, "I'm going to go back to the office for a bit. I'll be back later." Riza leaves letting the door slide from her fingers.

Sarah sits in Riza's old seat waiting for Ed to speak up.

"I had a dream last night… but… it was a weird and a rather frightening one." Ed's eyebrows shoot up as he says 'frightening.' Looking to the good doctor he sighs, "If she still has control of me… can she control my dreams?"

Reed blinks a little and thinks about it for a moment and nods lightly, "Yes, but she can't have you while we're protecting you Ed. You're still alive and insight so we can protect you."

Ed looks down at his covers not finding her words too comforting. "I think _she_… went after Roy… last night… and showed it to me. I could hear her every thought, everything she felt…" Ed shivers remembering too well for his liking now. "I think she killed Roy…" Ed looks up to Sarah completely frightened.

Sarah's eyes widen at the thought that this woman is driving frightening thoughts and more importantly disturbing images to the boy seemed too much. "How…"

Ed looks to his covers blushing once more, "Roy… Took her home with him… they…well you know!" Ed looks at her accusingly like she knew more about the dream than he himself did.

Her eyebrows knit together thinking about what could be done to distract Roy for a long enough time to let something like, "Oh my gosh…" Sarah blushes remembering every time Roy Mustang would hit on her, tease with herself, the man's a ladies man for sure. "He slept with her!" She nearly shouts out, getting a quick nod from Ed only seemed to make the pit in her stomach worse. She quickly gets up walking to the guards, "Find someone to watch Ed, no ifs ands or buts about it, if I return and that boy is by himself I will fire the both of you on the spot!" Both look to the woman terrified just by her authority about herself, though the threat about their jobs didn't help much either.

"YES MA'AM!" Both get out saluting her as she leaves.

Making sure she's left one of the men sighs, "Geese what a bitch…"

"I'm gonna find someone…" The other speaks up rather nervously.

"Don't bother, its not like Hawkeye wont be back before she is." The other speaks up rather optimistically.

"I'd rather not risk it." The timid man speaks up running to find someone.

"What a dope…" He sighs keeping watch for them both, "Just for leaving he could get fired."

(SC)

Riza makes it to the office about a half an hour after leaving the hospital, speed walking her way to the office to see if the Colonel really is there or not. Stepping into the office she looks at all the rather stunned faces, "Is the colonel here?"

Havoc blinks a couple times confused, "Yea… He's in his office. Why?"

"I need to speak with him!" Riza points out stomping her way to his office. She knocks on the door though receives a lower and darker voice than she's used to the Colonel having, "Come in…" She opens the door seeing how pale he looks, "SIR!"

Roy looks up from his paper work and glares slightly, "Aren't you supposed to be with Full Metal?"

Riza glares right back, "Sir… I… I'm here to take you to the hospital. You don't look well." She speaks up tumbling over herself, trying to not make it seem like she was too terribly worried for the man.

Roy smiles, "You're lying Hawkeye… not very becoming of you." Roy stands up he takes a couple steps away from the desk letting his fingers slide along the desk. "Why are you really here?"

"I… was worried for you sir." Riza blushes lightly.

Roy grins a dark grin, walking towards Riza who in turn takes a step back. Roy grins a little more, walking up right up against the wall, "Worried for me?"

Riza backs away from her colonel regretting her words the moment she spoke them, she leans her head against the wall trying to get away from his lips that are oh so dangerously close to her own. "No!" She whips out her gun placing it against Roy's bottom chin, "Edward… and the others were worried for you. I'm just a messenger, now back away sir."

Roy grins even more, "You're lying again Riza…" Roy attacks her hand ripping her gun away from his body he quickly forces the gun out of her hands. "Also it can be considered quite the crime to pull a gun against your own men…" Roy whispers out attacking her other hand putting both above her head.

"Only with out good rea-" Riza's eyes widen though quickly furrow as her commanding officer steals her lips for a forceful almost hungry kiss. She jerks her body around slightly trying to free her hands, finding the Colonel's grip to be much stronger than ever before. "Si-" Riza tries to get out, glaring at him she quickly slams her shin right into the man's groin, and quickly kicking him in the head to keep him away from herself.

Dashing for the door Riza quickly chokes on her own uniform as she's pulled down to the floor next to Roy, he quickly pins her to the floor, stealing her lips once more to keep her from screaming. Putting both her hands into his right he uses his left to cover her mouth. "You know Riza… I don't believe the doctors bs about the whole vampire thing… she told me alright… after Ed was hospitalized." Leaning closer to smell her sent he smiles to himself as his eyes turn crimson and his canines grow to a dangerous length. Hearing Risa whimper out slightly against his tight grip Roy grins at the woman before him showing his new colors. Riza's eyes widen at the mans face screaming against his hand and struggling against him, "You don't have to feel pain ever again… you can forget about everything… in all it's bliss… I never knew that tasting someone's blood could be…" He grips wrists causing her to moan out in pain. "So…" He leans towards her ear licking it lightly, whispering huskily, "Erotic…"

Riza looks away from him wishing this were a dream and that her boss was not doing this and that she could just smack him when she wakes up telling him that she had a bad dream about him and that she had good reason to hit him.

"Join me… and be my queen Riza…" He whispers against her ear, "The bliss of it all… It's better than sex…" He leans back smiling his fangs having retracted only to pass his lower set of teeth only slightly, his voice calm and pleased, "Combining them isn't a bad idea either."

The man on top of her quickly turns to the door almost expecting someone, he looks to Riza once more, "They're looking for you…" He looks down at her lips then to her eyes, "If you scream I'll break your neck…" he smiles happily almost at the shear thought of killing the woman, "Understand?"

Riza quickly nods not wanting to upset him anymore than she already has.

Slowly removing his hand Roy leans forward kissing the woman beneath him, wanting to take her, wanting to turn her, oh the ecstasy of it all was enough to make him cum in his pants.

Looking quickly to the door both stop what their doing as if they're secret had been found out. Though Sarah looks to Roy with death's eye, "RESTRAIN HIM!"

He looks around as if he doesn't know what's going on, "What do you mean…" he turns to Riza, "Hawkeye and I were just… talking… bu-"

"HE'S BEEN TURNED STOP-" Riza instantly stops at the terribly glare of the fire alchemist, forgetting that he DOES have his favored gloves on.

Roy instantaneously stands up and brings Riza with in his arms still gripping her hands together in his own. "I wouldn't do that… Riza… I told you not to scream…" Roy glares at her as she slowly glares at him, though her glare turns into a look of utter fear as he looks at her with deaths eyes. "OR I'D BREAK YOUR NECK!" He places a hand on Her entire face gripping it tightly.

Both pause for a moment, looking shocked at Sarah who is holding a smocking gun. Roy slowly slips away falling to the ground his fingers leave Riza's face almost in a form of a caress. The other men of the office look in utter horror as Riza shivers from the current events that had just happened. "GET AWAY FROM HIM RIZA!" Sarah glares at the woman. Confused she remains still, "Someone get her before he gets up again." She gets out.

"But you shot him square in the head! Between the eyes even!" Havoc shouts out.

"GET THE WOMAN BEFORE HE GETS UP AGAIN!" Sarah yells right back, Fury quickly gets into the room trying not to look at his colonel's dead body.

"Come on lets go…" He escorts Riza out of the room, while Sarah moves forward slowly picking up the discarded gun tossing it back into the room. Backing away slowly she watches the 'dead' man warily. She pulls out her knife cutting both gloves not wanting any to be charred crisp.

"I need my garlic and OH SHIT!" she fires again though isn't able to stop Roy from pinning her to the wall.

"YOU STUPID BITCH THAT HURT!" Roy yells out. Hearing a thump from the other room and someone yell out 'Havoc!' Roy only grins, "Clever aren't you?"

"I warned you colonel… but you let your own lust for women kill you." Sarah speaks up flatly, ignoring the lengthening fangs or his sharpening nails. "How pitiful you've become…"

(TBC)

Woow scary :D! I think I might update twice since it IS the night before… HALLOWEEN :DD!

Ed: You're weird you know that.

Roy: grabs a towel and starts wiping at the face paint. That was something different… Gets slapped in the face by Riza. What was that for?

Riza: For being too rough! She stomps off

Roy: I said sorry! Glares at Trom

Trom: ;;

Thanks everyone who commented :D! Hope you guys have lots of fun on Halloween.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

"YOU STUPID BITCH THAT HURT!" Roy yells out. Hearing a thump from the other room and someone yell out 'Havoc!' Roy only grins, "Clever aren't you?"

"I warned you colonel… but you let your own lust for women kill you." Sarah speaks up flatly, ignoring the lengthening fangs or his sharpening nails. "How pitiful you've become…"

Looking to the man restraining herself, Sarah notes the light sign of confusion. "Pitiful…? You think I'm pitiful?" He smiles rolling his eyes, "I've never felt better. Though thanks to you I have lost some of my precious blood… how about we make it an equivalent exchange and I take some of yours and leave?" Slowly closing the gap between them Roy turns his attention to a small clicking sound of a gun surprised by it's holder. "Fury… what are you doing?"

"Stay away… F-from Dr.Reed! B-BACK AWAY NOW!" Fury speaks up boldly, trying his best to sound brave.

Roy grins, "Heh, Sergeant Major… again what are you doing…?" Roy turns his attention back to Sarah, "Can't you see… who the real criminal is here?"

Hearing another click Roy turns to see of all people Falman pointing his gun at him, "You're not Colonel Roy Mustang! NOW! Back away from the doctor!"

Smiling Roy calmly turns his attentions to Sarah lightly caressing her neck making a small cut on it with his thumb. "Is that so? I… am no longer Colonel Roy Mustang…?" He leans closer to Sarah as she glares right back backing against the wall watching the grin on the man's face remain, "Then… who am I?"

"You're a monster… and you're not your own person… you're a slave of a terrible experiment gone wro-" Gasping for air Sarah's eyes bulge as the man before her grips her neck, feeling the bones in her neck begin to slowly bend. "Nnnn….." She quickly grabs his wrist trying to get herself free. Closing her eyes Sarah gurgles out her protests against his hand, feeling terribly faint.

Holding her neck she looks at Roy as he stand before her with another shot to the head from ear to ear. Her eyes grow wide as she looks to find, Fury holding the smoking gun the remains of a single tear still on his face as he looks at the scene before himself in pure horror. Sarah turns to Roy as he falls to the ground once more, she holds her neck trying to speak out, "Gee…. Tha… ga… gar…." her voice sounding terribly horse.

Havoc obviously having gotten over the situation hands her a bottle of garlic extract glaring at the 'dead,' body, "How long before he gets up again?"

Trying to clear her throat Sarah regrets it as it throbs terribly, she watches him as the bullet wound heals up quickly. "A matter of minuites…" She gets out undoing his shirt and looking at the puncture wounds on his neck, sighing to herself she waits till the wound on his head fully heals. "Restrain him…" She moves around to pour the contents of the vile as Havoc gravely holds down the Colonel.

"Is that….?"

"His jugular was punctured making it easier to have a large flow of blood yes." Sarah speaks up already knowing the question Havoc was about to ask her. Pouring a drop in each still open wound the reaction is much worse than that of full metal, foam and blood seep out at a fast and terrible rate. Roy's eyes burst open as his fangs grow long and quickly retract, obviously in a huge amount of pain. Many of the others in the room look away not wanting to see their Colonel in such terribly pain.

Roy glares at Havoc who's actually sitting on his abs and holding down his arms by the inside of his elbow using his knees to keep his arms down. "GET OFF ME!" He growls out through clenched teeth.

Sarah shakes her head and puts two more drops in, though this time nothing but blood seeps from his neck, as Roy gives a pained scream causing people from outside of the office to turn their heads to Roy's office. "Hold him down harder he's going to throw you off if you don't!" Sarah gets out as Havoc only slightly loosens his grip though grips harder at the order not wanting to become road pizza for trying to help the Colonel. "Get me some dressings and gauzes, quickly!" She orders one of the other men, Breda nods quickly and runs off.

Kicking his feet Havoc looks at the Colonel terrified, as he's being slightly lifted into the air only slightly by the Colonels slight movements, "STOP SIR!" Havoc yells out more out of fear than for the Mustang's protection.

The others look into the office in absolute shock as Havoc is quickly thrown into a wall, Roy had simple thrown the man with his feet. Havoc slumps back onto the ground unconscious for the moment groaning out his protests. Sarah looks at the man calmly waiting to see wait he'll do next.

Roy quickly slaps the bottle from Sarah's hand and grabs her wrist biting into it, blood rushing into his mouth. Riza and the others point their guns at him once more hoping to be able to do SOMETHING! Glaring at the man before her, Sarah lifts her left arm in protest, "Don't! Don't fire just yet…"

Everyone blinks at her as though she were insane only to hear the sounds of a man before them vomiting. Finding blood instead of partially digested food on the floor, they see Roy still holding her now bleeding wrist and still vomiting blood onto the wooden floor. Sarah quickly pours the rest of the contents of the vile onto the blood watching the blood try to separate from the garlic only to hiss out as white foam forms in the bloods place.

Moaning out, Roy slumps to his left landing on the floor right next to Sarah though very awake he's too week to even keep himself sitting up. Riza quickly drops her gun and runs up to the Colonel holding him up, blood still dripping from his lips his eyes half lidded as he tries to speak up. "I…. S… Riz…a…" He gets out slowly, the pain obvious on his face.

Her bottom lips trembles as she shakes her head, "It… wasn't your fault sir…" Risa gets out weakly.

His eyes turning slowly to the woman who probably just saved his life he grabs the front of her shirt pulling her towards himself or more himself towards her, he couldn't tell or didn't care. "Is… is that…. What happened…"

Sarah nods her head, "That's what happened to Full Metal… though his condition isn't as serious as yours is now sir…" Sarah looks down at the ground. "I don't know if I can help, any more…"

Risa glares at the woman next to herself, "What do you mean?"

Sarah's hair slowly covers the view of her eyes, as she slowly helps Roy to sit on his bottom, "Because…"

Riza opens her mouth to protest only to have Roy silence her, "What will happen to me?"

Sarah sighs, "The blood the was put into your system will slowly eat away at you, it will destroy your stomach and make veins and arteries that lead strait from where your stomach will have been and lead strait to the heart. Your body will no longer be able to rely on food but the nurturance of other peoples blood. You'll become a slave of the woman that bit you, until you decide to take her blood once more showing your independence from her. You're dying sir, and in the middle of a battle with yourself, that's why we have to take you to the hospital now and have your put into a bed with restraints, so that you can't hurt anyone."

"I see… is… this how your fiancée died?" Roy gets out.

Gripping her pants Sarah slowly nods as a tear slips down her cheek, "Yes…"

"I… I'm so… sorry… I didn't believe you…" Roy gets out slowly closing his eyes feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

Breda returns with the needed first aid materials only to see the Colonel bleeding terribly from his neck. Quickly getting to work Sarah gets out a small thanks to the man and tries to keep the wounds from bleeding out too much. Slowly she wraps the gauze around Roy's neck as the dressings take in the blood. "Someone needs to get an ambulance." She speaks up casually.

"It's already on it's way!" Falman speaks up helping Havoc up off from the floor who's complaining about his aching head.

"Good…" Sarah gets out watching the Colonel before her the turmoil on the mans face worried her, his brows knit together as he slowly groans out in pain. "… Not again…" She whispers again her hair slowly covering face.

"Dr. Reed…" Sarah looks up at whomever is speaking to her, only to find fury once more though looking a little more relaxed, "Your wrist is still bleeding…" He points out the rather obvious.

She looks at her wrist seeing that it is still bleeding, She offers her wrist to him as he holds up dressings and medical tape and gauzes. "You'll only need the dressings and medical tape." She instructs him as he wads up the dressing placing it on one of the punctures putting medical tape over it to keep it in place. "Thank you Fury-san…"

"Of course we couldn't have you getting sick!" Fury smiles at the others try cleaning up the office Riza had already received permission to go home early.

"I mean… for remaining so calm through-"

"Oh that! I…" He blushes and tries to look like he's concentrating on her wound. "It was an accident…" He whispers.

"Even so you saved one of your men, and at the moment you couldn't have really killed the man, because his regenerative system is on such a high spike." Sarah points out the matter of fact watching Fury wrap the gauze around her arm to make double sure that the large bandages wont move. Sarah smiles not wanting to correct the man and make him feel bad. "Also thank you for tending to my wound."

With in a matter of minutes later an ambulance showed up taking both the doctor and Roy back to the hospital.

(SC)

After having her arm tended to by one of the fellow doctors Sarah walks to Ed's room expecting to see someone there, or least at the front guarding. She looks at the door confused; one guard sits on the floor unconscious the other missing. Her eyes grow wide, she quickly bursts through the door finding two very unlikely people in Edwards room, Ed asleep in his bed while one person's reading his chart the other watching him. The one reading the chart has long green hair, and hardly enough cloths on to be called clothes in for her personal interest, looks up to the good doctor. The other a woman, older slightly long black hair and a black dress. "Dr. Reed, neh?"

She looks at the two confused, "Who are you? What happened the Ed's guards, why are you here!" She glares at the two.

The green haired young man smiles at her dropping the clip board with Ed's information, "It seems Lust that chibi-chan is terribly sick…" Envy's eyes never leaving Sarah's.

"Oh… I can see it in his face he looks so pale…" Lust caresses Ed's sleeping face, his breaths long, and sleepy. "Envy what ever should we do?" Lust grins looking to her partner, teasing the doctor before them.

"Maybe we should ask the good doctor, neh?" He looks to Lust for a moment and returns his head to Sarah, "Well Dr. Reed? What has happened to our precious chibi?"

Sarah glares at them both, "You killed that guards out front…"

Envy grins evilly, lifting his index finger and a lecturing manner, "Tut, tut, tut, now there was only one guard there, then again…" Evny forms himself into the skittish brown haired man from before.

Sighing, Sarah closes her eyes, "Then you already know…" Sarah glares at them both once more.

"Now, now that's not true, soldiers aren't allowed to know such things, maybe they can know to put someone in the room for very strict protection, still, what got our chibi put under such strict protection?" Envy walks up closer to Sarah, transforming back he grins at the woman before him. Lifting her right hand he sees the left behind blood stains on the dressing, two red dotes. "Mmmmmm?"

Jerking her hand back, Sarah adjusts herself as to not to be intimidated by the young man, "What are you?"

"That's for us to know and for your to find out." Envy gives a boyish smile of innocence. Though Sarah knew these things were far from innocent.

"Then I give you the same answer." She grins at them both seeing the slightly displeased look of the young man, though only for a moment, she still saw it.

Envy sighs, lifting his hands up in defeat, "Oh well… we'll just have to…" quick as a snake Envy grips his hand around her neck gripping it lifting her up off her feet, "Make you tell us."

Gasping for breath Sarah looks up at the ceiling trying to remain calm gripping and pulling on the young man's hand trying to breath once more, "I…."

"Mmmmm?" Envy grins letting her breath slightly, just enough to speak.

"If… You kill me… The…. The… The boy will die!" Sarah gasps out.

(TBC)

Ed: I'm just popular today aren't I?

Trom: In a way… yes. ;

Roy: You shot me! Grumbles Twice!

Trom: Sorry :.

Here's your treat :D!

Japanese words.: Chibi-chan- little bean, little shrimp.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not OWEN FMA I don't think I'd want to either. If this were my show I'd be terrified of the fan base XD! Hides looking around carefully Perverts… EVERYWHERE…. Oh…. Wait… I'm one of them OH SNAP! Shot

Heh enjoy the story :D!

Chapter 9:

"If… You kill me… The…. The… The boy will die!" Sarah gasps out.

Envy glares dropping her nonchalantly. He turns to Ed ignoring the coughing doctor on the floor. He grins as he looks down to a scalpel. "Tell us or we'll kill him!" He leans over Ed trying to think of the best place to cut.

Her eyes grow wide finally panicking, not wanting Ed to die not when she could stop it. Lowering her head, Sarah grits her teeth, sighing in defeat, "He was… bitten and now is fighting a deadly disease."

Envy looks to her and stands up straight now paying attention to her words. "Oh?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you're the entire story! The only things that you could probably believe are that he has to fight it himself, and that at this point no one can help him." Sarah gets out very mindful of the scalpel by Ed's neck.

"I see, will he be able to use alchemy after words?" Lust speaks up this time.

Sarah nods her head slowly.

"Are you still needed in his recovery?" Envy grins.

"If he's bitten again, then yes… I know the most about this disease." Sarah speaks up, cursing herself for the slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Can you completely cure it?" Lust speaks up once more keeping her eye on Envy.

"Not when it gets to a certain point, when the disease has spread too far, then a person would die, I… I'm still working on the cure…" Sarah gets out despair threaded through her words.

"Great! Thank you for the information!" Envy speaks up. The sound of metal hitting wood could be heard through the room and the sound of the window opening.

"Ed… I'm…. sorry…" Sarah speaks up weakly, her fists clenching together, as her eyes squeeze closer together.

"Doc…"

Sarah looks up in shock that the boy's actually awake, "Edward-kun!"

Grinning Ed turns his head to her, his face pale and warn-out, "I…. Feel like shit."

"Heh…" She walks up to Ed feeling his head obviously being very hot, Sarah sighs getting some cool compresses ready. "I can see that…"

"Doc…" Ed speaks up looking back to the ceiling, a determined look on his face, "You didn't tell them everything did you?"

Sighing, She looks to Ed leaving the compress in the small basin of water, "No, I didn't tell them everything, just enough for them to know that you could die with out my help." She sits down once more wringing out some of the water from the hand towel, placing it on his forehead. "Though there's more that you need to know," She pauses for a moment, as Ed slowly nods showing that she has his attention, "Do you promise not to get too terribly upset?" She watches him once more as his eyes turn to her. Sighing once more Sarah finally speaks up, "Roy was bitten by the same woman… There's no other way to explain it."

Ed's eyes grow wide for a moment, then quickly show anger and just as quickly turn to remorse. "Is she here 'cause of me?" He asked looking away almost fondly at the window.

"She probably knew how to find you since you are apart of the military." Blinking a couple times Sarah looks at her hands sighing once more, "He's fighting this too, he needs your sympathy. He was bewitched as well."

Ed grumbles, "Hmph, serves him right! He's such a pervert!" Ed grumbles though regrets it as he starts coughing into his hand, sighing as he finds blood on his hand.

Sarah smiles keeping her head down, "Yea he didn't like it when I told him he was a perver-" Sarah looks at Ed's hand shocked, blood, "Ed… How long have you been coughing up blood?"

Ed looks at her for a moment and smiles nervously, "For about three hours now…"

Sarah grabs a towel and wipes away the blood, "Ed… You need to fight this… For your brother."

Ed smiles "Heh…" putting his left hand on his forehead, feeling the coolness of the compress, "You make it sound like I've forgotten. Of course I'm going to make it." Ed turns to Sarah seeing her eyes covered by shadow, "Right? I mean if anything I'll have Roy coming in here bugging me about how I'm not allowed to die before he does. So I can't die just yet." Ed blinks slightly feeling fingers grip his bed-sheet lightly, looking up to Sarah tears running down her face. "Doc…"

"Ed! I… He's going to die… if I can't find that stupid cure!" Sarah gets out rather loudly, slumping back into her chair, "I… I don't want it to be like it was with Rick… He… He said he loved me so much… and then…." Ed watches as the woman before him breaks down. Her shoulders shake as she sobs into her hand. "I don't want to have to see it happen again with either of you!" She pauses a moment trying to stop her tears, failing horribly, "I…" She breaths in quickly and lets the air out unsteadily, "Sorry…" She stands up leaving the room, with Ed watching her, worry completely evident on his face, he looks down to his sheets taking into consideration what he's heard thus far.

Closing the door behind herself. Sarah walks to the wall resting her forehead against the wall. 'I… I need… never again… Rick… I… I'm so… sorry…. Please… please forgive me….' She drops to her knees, her sobs steadily slowing as someone runs up to her seeing the unconscious guard.

"Doctor!" Sarah looks up, her face tear stained, only to find a tall and rather bulky man. She blinks a couple times confused. "Dr. Sarah Reed! Are you alright?" Comes the deep voice of the man above her, she slowly nods. "Is Edward Elric alright?"

Sarah looks at the ground getting up, "He's getting worse…" She speaks up wiping the tears away. She sighs unsteadily, "May I ask whom you might be my good sir?"

"Major Alexander Louise Armstrong madam!" Armstrong salutes quickly, Sarah returns the favor and salutes him back. "How is Edward Elric doing worse may I ask?"

Sarah looks at Alex for a moment and reverts her eyes to the floor, "He… The disease is slowly eating through his system, and most likely if he doesn't start getting better very quickly he'll be coughing up more than just blood…" Armstrong looks at the young doctor terrified, or as terrified as one could get with Armstrong, obviously the man was completely out of the loop.

She looks at him for a moment, "You're not from this region's HQ… where are you from?"

"Main Central." Armstrong speaks up quickly.

"I see… word gets out quickly…" Sarah sighs.

"Of what?" Armstrong looks at her rather lost.

Looking at the man to her right she just couldn't believe that central knew NOTHING of the situation. Clearing her throat Sarah finally speaks up, "Colonel Mustang has also fallen ill from this disease, though his condition is more serious. If there's no cure found to this disease, then… the Colonel and Edward will both change into… well…" Sarah rolls her eyes knowing the man's going to laugh at her thinking she's joking, "Well into vampires…"

"I see…" Armstrong quickly holds his chin contemplating this new information.

Looking at the man before her, feeling a bit shocked Sarah leans forward trying to see if there's something odd about this man or hasn't looked over her day well enough. Shacking it off she turns to him fully sighing, "I know it sounds rather idiotic, but still in one way or another Ed and Roy will die with out a cure."

"I thought you said they would turn into vampires…?" Armstrong looks at her curiously.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah whispers to him, "I can't say it a lot around here cause they'll think I'm nuts tell me that there's no such things as vampires, and obviously if you're one of them you're probably thinking 'this woman's got to be kidding me right?" She sighs slowly, "I just wish someone would believe me for once…"

"I never thought that…" Alex gets out hurt obvious in his voice.

Sarah looks to him rather surprised once more, "Really?"

"Of course, these two fine men have been through a lot, it doesn't surprise me in the least that something like this would happen. Since, isn't it a myth that an alchemist once wanted to make a human so badly that…"

Sarah nods, "he made a human that needed to feed of the blood of others once every two to three weeks, though the really brutal ones feed once a week, or every day. Though that's when they're making their, 'meal' last." She shudders at the thought of this new person doing so to Ed, and just getting over Roy. "Though there was one report saying that they love youthful blood, it's new fresh, blah blah blah."

"What about virgin blood?" Alex asks curiously.

Sarah blushes furiously, lowering her head and her thumbs twiddling, "UM! I don't see how that COULD make a difference…"

"I see…" Alex nods slowly.

"Though…" Sarah thinks about it for half a second, "Some of the vampires believe that virgin blood is better and will grant them youth," She rolls her eyes at the thought, "Rather ridiculous since anyone's blood can do that it's just that youthful blood is supposedly sweeter."

Nodding, Armstrong looks into Ed's room seeing him slowly breath, looking rather exhausted. He looks to Sarah very seriously, "Thank you so much."

"For what?" Sarah blinks confused.

Armstrong quickly takes Sarah into a death hug, "For helping those boys, they need each other so terribly much!"

Her eyes grow wider slowly as the air in her lungs slowly is taken away by the mans over powerful grip, lightly patting his shoulder, Sarah manages a, "Sure…. Thing…."

Letting her go Armstrong watches her slump into the wall rather comically, her eyes swirled from the over whelming hug. "I shall go watch the boy!" Armstrong announces walking into Ed's room.

Smiling nervously, Sarah stands up holding her arm and ribs feeling them slightly ache. "S-sure…" She sighs slightly, and checks up on the guard seeing that he's only unconscious. Getting some smelling salts she awakens the man letting him stare at her for a moment, though jerks back in shock.

"WHAAA WHO ARE YOU, ARE YOU REALLY THE REAL DOCTOR!" The bold man from before speaks up his black hair bouncing around as he tries to get away from the doctor.

"Yes, I'm the real doctor." She smiles sweetly, though her sweet smile quickly fades, "Why wasn't there a guard inside the room? HMM?" She glares at the man seeing he's trying to avoid the question. "Well?"

"I… Though… It doesn't matter I was unconscious!" The man gets out quickly.

Sarah glares at him, and walks to a nurse button, "You can go to your surperior and tell them about your actions and have them fire you." She starts to push the button though is quickly stopped.

"Please… I thought First Lt. Would be back before you'd get back…" The bold man not so bold anymore speaks up, looking rather defeated, "Please don't get me fired…"

She looks at him with little pity, though some, the man HAD been knocked out, by things that weren't even human no less! She removes her hand and sighs. "Fine, have someone look at that wound of yours and have two more guards stand here, Major Armstrong is in the room with Edward Elric so you don't have to worry about a guard for inside the room." Sarah finishes up and leaves the man.

(SC)

After a half hour walk through the hospital Sarah finally walks into Roy's room seeing how he's doing, though right away she could tell that the man was already doing worse. Looking to one of the nurses she sighs, "Has he been able to eat anything?" She asks pulling out a stethoscope.

"No ma'am…" The nurse speaks up calmly waiting for the doctor before her finish her examination.

"I see, has he awoken since he left urgent care?" Sarah asks standing strait up placing her index finger on her chin.

"No, he's been asleep."

"I see…" Smiling at the nurse, she excuses the nurse to find someone to stay and to guard him for the night. Walking over to the colonel Sarah sits down looking at him, seeing the torment on his face, it was obvious that the poison was still effecting him, though that came as no surprise since the mans DNA IS being changed into a blood thirsty animal. Her eyes narrowing slightly, she looks at him watching him fight it, seeming to be mauling over something. 'It'd probably kill Roy in his condition, but for Ed… even for Ed it could be risky but still it's worth trying."

The nurse returns with three men one being Havoc, "Hey doc."

Sarah smiles at her co-worker, "Hey, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

Blinking slightly, watching Sarah ask the nurse to send the other two out of the room to keep guard of the door. Havoc looks at the doctor before him suspiciously, "What's up?" he grabs a chair and sits with the back of the chair facing his chest.

"Well I wanted to try something with Full Metal, since he is in the same boat as Mustang." Sarah holds her chin thinking on the matter. "It should work but it's probably going to be really painful."

Looking at the woman before him, he blinks at her confused, "Wait, wait, wait! What are you talking about!"

Sarah looks to Havoc confused and smiles forgetting that Havoc probably has NO idea what she's talking about. "Sorry, basically, with the added DNA from the original host, it's like they've been poisoned, except they don't die, they turn into something else, that isn't what one would call human."

"Like the humonculi?"

"Yes basically. Though, with all this going on in their bodies, it will be harder for them to use their alchemy when, or if they get better." Sarah closes her eyes at the thought of losing either one.

"So what were you talking about before?"

Gasping, Sarah smiles nervously, "Oh! I'm sorry, I was talking about using garlic on Ed's food, have him eat some, since his condition isn't as serious as Roy's so he should survive something like that."

Looking at the woman before him as though she were insane, starts blinking once more in confusion, "Why would gar…. You're joking right?" He'd finally remembered the old myths.

"It has been proven that Vampires are extremely allergic to Garlic extract, also silver but silver bullets would be a little expensive wouldn't it?" She smiles nervously.

"Why didn't the bullets that we used before work?" Havoc grumbles, then remembers what had happened in the office shuddering at the thought, "I mean that man-"

Slapping her hand over Havocs mouth, Sarah glares at him shaking her head, "Do not talk about what had happened in that office, it would be too dangerous, they'd end up doing experiments on the poor man. Also try to turn not only Roy but Ed into killing machines, for the full grown vampire it takes about thirty to sixty seconds to drain a adult man. So don't mention what happened in that office to anyone." Sarah could see the terror in the man's face not really having thought about it. Well not seriously anyway, he slowly nods removing her hand.

Sarah leans back in her chair looking at the colonel next to her asleep. His face slightly twitching as he unconsciously tries to point out his pain.

"How did you get into this kind of stuff anyway?" Sarah looks up to Havoc curiously. "I mean what made you want to look up vampires and stuff so badly for the longest time it's been myth."

She looks at him for a moment, not really shocked, but still she wasn't really expecting the matter to come up anytime soon. "Well I would have thought you'd have looked at my file really. Anyway my fiancé and I lived in a small town in the west, about five years ago. Three weeks after my darling Rick asked me to marry him, there was this new woman in town, though at first no one thought anything about it, she seemed so nice, though very shy." Sighing Sarah looks to Roy.

"Then the men of the town started getting sick, even my precious Rick. I went in search for a cure, I didn't want him to get hurt like the other men were. After he'd really started to get worse, someone noticed something, that the graves of the men that had supposedly died were empty. I thought about it and after all the research I found nothing wrong with him. So I went to different sources, and there was only certain books that were correct about this sickness that he had. I went deeper and deeper, until I had found out the real truth of how vampires were made how to destroy them to whole thing." Sarah smiles covering her face, "Now I hate it that I found that information."

"Why?"

"Heh…" She leans back in her seat looking to the ceiling, "I still remember what he looked like that day… the last look on his face… He didn't believe me, and then when all was said and done… all that was left of him was ash, blood and foam… there was nothing left of him to…" Sarah closes her eyes as a tear falls down her cheek, "I killed what he became… not him…not him…"

"You… killed…"

"I DID NOT…. Kill… my fiancé…"Her eyes grew larger with each word she spoke not wanting to think that she truly had killed her lover. "He became a monster!" Sarah quickly glares at Havoc seeing that he's had just about enough of vampires and her past for that matter.

"Whatever… just tell me what we can do to get the colonel better…" Havoc slumps a little more forward onto the back of the his chair.

Looking to the new victims of the vampress Sarah looks to Havoc with a heavy sigh, "The only thing I CAN do is…. Give him garlic and hope and pray that it works. It's a big guess but it's better than nothing." She holds her hand over Roy's forehead feeling the terrible heat from his forehead, "He's getting worse… It's slowly eating at him like snake poison…"

"Well then inject it into him, NO wait do what you did before! When you just poured it into his neck." Havoc smiles at the idea.

Sarah looks at the bandage around his neck, sighing she stands up and walks to the door, calling the same nurse back, she speaks with her for a moment and sends her off again returning to her seat.

"What'd you ask for?" Havoc blinks a little.

"For some needles and to give Elric an injection while he's sleeping… I got a lovely warning from his brother about not to give him one while he's still conscious." Sarah smiles a little getting out the garlic extract from her back pouring some into two different bottles, and quickly screws on the caps, "I'll need to get some more… I'll get it in the morning…."

Both turn to the door seeing the nurse, Sarah smiles getting the syringes thanking the nurse and lets her leave. "I'm going to need your help…." She puts one down on the counter still wrapped in it's sterile container.

Getting up Havoc waits for orders of what to do.

Sarah looks at Havoc with a very serious face, "No matter what happens do not let him go…"

Remembering what had happened at the office Havoc quickly moves to hold down Roy waiting for the fire works to begin. He watches Sarah push the needle into, of all places, his heart, "Wha-"

"Shh! This is the fastest and safest way to get the anti-venom to go through out the rest of his body!" she pushes the liquid into Roy's heart and mumbles to herself, "And it's the most dangerous…." She removes the needle and puts it to the side and holds down his legs ready for anything.

Havoc waits looking at the Colonels face watching as sweat forms at his brow quickly, 'His temperature is breaking…'

Both jump when Roy finally starts moving around, his body moving around like that of a man going into a seizure. "NURSE GET ME ICE AND PILLOWS."

A nurse from in the hall halers back an understanding and runs off to get said things.

"What's going on?" One of the Guards speaks up.

"Colonel Mustang is going into a seizure!" Sarah does what she can to hold him down.

"His eyes they're rolled up!" Havoc speaks up fearfully, "OH MY GOD HE'S FOAMING AT THE MOUTH!" Havoc lets go to frightened to hold on anymore.

"HOLD ONTO HIM! I NEED THAT ICE DAMN YOU!" Sarah yells out, "He's GOING TO VOMIT GET A SPUTUM DISH!" Four other nurses rush into the room, one with an ice packet another with pillows in his arms, the third one directing Havoc out of the room, and the fourth with the sputum dish, turning the Colonel so that he wont choke on his own vomit.

Havoc looks at the door terrified, he had no idea something like that could do this to the Colonel, 'What'll happen to full metal? I don't think my heart could take another look at something like that again especially from the kid!' Just watching them terrified him.

(TBC)

Yes I know evil, I'm being mean to Roy. Still there is more fun tome come. Thank you everyone that reviewed. Also I'm putting up disclaimers cause ff is getting grumpy. I'll hopefully get from free time to get the rest of this cliffy up XD. Though yea college is making a little hard and my muses are hard at work at helping me keep up with school work T-T. Sorry for the long pauses inbetween.


End file.
